Close to you
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade. the GazettE, MxK, AxUxA
1. Jogando tudo pro alto

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters (a princípio, não sei se vou integrá-la à fic)

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte I  
Jogando tudo pro alto**

Aquele era, indiscutivelmente, o seu mundo. Era ali que se sentia livre, verdadeiro, autêntico. Era naquele momento mágico, quando fingia ser quem não era e dava vida a variados personagens, que entendia o profundo sentido de sua existência. Nascera pra fazer aquilo. Seu destino era interpretar.

Cada palavra sua, decorada, porém recitada com naturalidade, com fluência, era uma prova do seu talento. As expressões que variavam continuamente apenas afirmavam o quanto era bom.

Sua perfeição era tanta, que os assistentes e profissionais que assistiam o teste haviam parado com suas atividades, apenas para acompanhar embevecidos, o desenrolar da cena imaginária.

Quando jovem ator terminou sua interpretação, foi saudado com palmas emocionadas e sinceras. Um auxiliar aproximou-se sorrindo e estendeu a mão, cumprimentando a performance tão perfeitamente executada.

– Takashima sama! Omedetou!

O ator loiro aceitou o cumprimento e agradeceu com um sorriso satisfeito:

– Arigatou, Nao kun.

Saiu do palco tentando segurar o suspiro. As coisas não iam bem. Nem um pouco bem, e ele precisava muito daquele trabalho. Assim que o rapaz saiu da sala de apresentações, Nao apertou a prancheta, parecendo chateado.

– Ele teria chance... – olhou a lista, conferindo o próximo nome da lista – Se Saga não fosse fazer esse teste...

oOo

– PUTAQUEPARIU! ISSO TA DOENDO PRA CARALHOOOOO!

Aoi ouviu a reclamação e fez o que estava acostumado: ignorou.

– ESSA É A ÚLTIMA VEZ! – a voz irritada não assustou o rapaz de cabelos negros. Pelo contrário. Yuu acabou rindo, um tantinho debochado.

– EU TO FALANDO SÉRIO, AOI! ACABA LOGO COM ISSO!

O moreno rolou os olhos e estalou a língua. Desligou a pistola e recostou-se na cadeira, relaxando o corpo.

– Miyavi, você sempre diz que vai parar com as tatuagens. Eu ouço isso há... o que? Umas três seções? – sorriu – Mas você volta e pede outra.

Apontou o kanji que detalhava no braço magro do rapaz de cabelos tingidos de azul. Miyavi era um dos melhores clientes que tinha, surgindo a cada vez com uma idéia nova para tatuar em seu corpo. Já tinha tantas que em pouco tempo seria rotulado de Livro de Desenhar Ambulante.

Além de cliente, o doido era um de seus melhores amigos. Por isso tanta intimidade era compartilhada entre ambos.

– Sei! – fez um bico amuado – Você está perdendo a perícia! Antes não doía tanto...

Aoi respirou fundo: – Você anda tão dolorido ultimamente... pode me contar o que está acontecendo?

Miyavi torceu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça, tentando ver o que Aoi já tinha tatuado em seu braço. Faltava pouco.

– Não ta acontecendo nada. – afirmou meio distraído – Termina isso logo. Ainda tenho que ir pra casa me arrumar! Hoje é noite de sexta e eu quero a tatto completa pra exibir!

– Pra exibir pro Kai?

– Talvez... – o rapaz de cabelos azuis mostrou a língua pro amigo – Mas não é da sua conta!

Yuu deu de ombros e ligou a pistola outra vez, fazendo o barulho do motor causar arrepios em Miyavi. Acabou exibindo um sorriso sádico: – Dessa vez vai doer mesmo.

Miyavi arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Às vezes Aoi parecia um tanto... louco!

oOo

O clima entre os três não era estranho, mas também não era o clima agradável de sempre. Aoi e Miyavi se entreolharam, depois olharam para Uruha. O loiro estava melancólico, desanimado...

E ambos sabiam que ele tinha feito um teste pra um filme naquela mesma tarde. Se parecia tão aborrecido, algo bom não podia ser.

Miyavi fez um sinal para Aoi, indicando que ele devia perguntar. Resignado, Yuu cedeu:

– O que foi, Uruha? Má notícia?

O interrogado olhou para Aoi e fez menção de responder, mas o quarto integrante do grupo o impediu com sua chegada. Kai se aproximou carregando uma pilha de livros e apostilas e jogou-se na cadeira vaga.

– Ne! Gomen, gomen! Ganhei uma carona de moto até aqui, tive que trazer os livros!

– Você não ia matar as últimas aulas? – Aoi perguntou dando um gole na cerveja.

Miyavi aprumou-se na cadeira e mexeu o braço, querendo que o moreno recém chegado notasse logo sua nova tatuagem, que fora terminada apesar de seu escândalo e das ameaças de tortura, e estava coberta de pomada cicatrizante. Mas Kai não notou... era um distraído.

– Não deu. Eram matérias importantes... – foi um tanto reticente.

Depois disso acabaram silenciando outra vez. Aoi notou que o desanimo não era apenas por parte de Uruha. Kai parecia bem chateado também. Ele não gostava de ver seus amigos assim. Deu uma olhada rápida em Miyavi, que tentava se exibir a todo custo, e respirou fundo:

– O que houve com vocês? Onde dói? – brincou um pouco.

Uruha ergueu o copo com vodca pura e tentou sorrir:

– Um brinde ao Saga. E ao quinto papel que ele me rouba. – virou a bebida e tragou de um gole só.

Miyavi recostou-se na cadeira e fez uma careta. Aoi fez uma cara de "saquei tudo" e Kai deixou um suave lamento escapar:

– Oh... sinto tanto! – foi muito sincero.

Não era segredo entre os quatro a relação de rancor que havia entre Takashima e seu eterno rival. Saga não podia perdoá-lo por ser um ator melhor, e trapaceava todas às vezes, da maneira mais sórdida.

– Levante a cabeça, Uruha! – Aoi falou firme – Sabe que ele só ficou com o papel por que, com toda certeza, levou o diretor pra cama.

– Não. Levou o produtor. – o loiro informou simplista. – É tão injusto! Só por que não deixo esses caras me comerem, não consigo realizar meu sonho!

Aborrecido sinalizou pro garçom trazer uma garrafa de vodca. Os amigos sacaram que seria uma noite de bebedeira. Era uma das formas de consolo que o jovem ator arrumara. Sempre que perdia um papel pra Saga, que usava o sexo pra subir na vida, Uruha ficava arrasado, e bebia até se esquecer das mágoas. O que era muito.

Yuu jogou um maço de cigarros sobre a mesa, ofertando-o para Uruha que aceitou emocionado. Tabaco também o ajudava a relaxar.

– As coisas vão melhorar. – Miyavi sorriu. Ele entendia bem daquilo. Tentava há anos, fazer sucesso. Já tocara em três bandas diferentes, e não conseguira nem mesmo alcançar o cenário indie. Por mais que se esforçasse, mesmo que desse tudo de si, parecia fadado ao fracasso.

– Arigatou.

– Se precisar de um lugar pra ficar... – Aoi ofereceu.

– Pode dar um tempo em casa também. – Kai somou sua oferta.

– O meu barraco também ta disponível. – Miyavi serviu-se de uma dose de vodca – Só não repara na bagunça.

O loiro acabou rindo: – O aluguel ta pago adiantado. Arigatou! Ainda não sou um indigente. E não vou precisar mexer na Verba de Emergência. – referia-se ao dinheiro que conseguira juntar trabalhando em um petshop.

Diante da descontração, os outros três também relaxaram. Takashima era um lutador que jamais desistiria, por mais difíceis que fossem os obstáculos.

Resolvendo metade do problema, Aoi virou-se pra Kai:

– E você? Onde dói?

Miyavi inclinou-se pra frente e apoiou-se na mesa fitando Kai de modo quase predatório. Só mesmo Yutaka pra não notar o interesse do amigo tatuado.

– Nan... nandemo nai! – acabou desconversando. Diante do que Uruha passava, Kai achava que nem tinha nada de errado. – Hontou!

Pegou o copo com whisky, que seus amigos já haviam pedido antes mesmo que chegasse e tentou dar um gole. Antes que conseguisse, Miyavi esticou o braço e beliscou-lhe uma bochecha:

– Ne, Kai chan... conta pra gente o que foi...

O moreninho corou de leve e acabou cedendo. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça e retirou um papel amassado: – Recebi uma carta do Reita! – exclamou.

Miyavi amuou como por mágica. Realmente não gostava daquele tal de Reita. Na verdade, morria de ciúmes dele.

– Chegou quando? – Uruha se interessou.

– Hoje pela manhã. – respondeu sem sorrir, fato que foi notado pelos outros. Geralmente as cartas de Akira deixavam Yutaka alegre. Aquele era um rapaz que só conhecia das cartas e e-mails, mas que nunca conhecera pessoalmente. – Mas... é estranha...

– Deixe-me ver. – Aoi pediu, recolhendo o papel quando Yutaka lhe estendeu. – Posso ler em voz alta?

– Claro. – apesar da resposta rápida o moreninho pareceu sem jeito. – Mas é o último parágrafo...

Yuu entendeu a indireta e pulou direto para a parte que interessava:

– "Desde então não tenho conseguido parar de pensar nisso. Graças a você Yutaka, pude descobrir esse sentimento, e encontrei coragem para assumir, pelo menos pra mim mesmo. Não é algo que possa lhe contar, pois temo sua reação. Não perderia sua amizade por nada desse mundo. Desculpe tanto mistério. Espero notícias suas. Seu amigo, Reita."

Ao fim da leitura, Aoi calou-se. Era impossível Miyavi estar mais irritado. Uruha, desconfortável, falou em voz alta o que todos haviam subentendido:

– Kai... isso é quase uma declaração! – arregalou os olhos – Ele fala de sentimentos e de temer sua reação!

– Aa... – foi tudo que o moreninho pôde dizer.

– E você, Yutaka? – Miyavi queria ter sido menos seco, mas não conseguiu. Morria de ciúmes, e medo da resposta – Como se sente...?

Kai não respondeu. Apenas desviou os olhos e tomou um gole da bebida. Uruha riu animado:

– Acho que nosso Kai gostou da hipótese.

– Mas não é como se fosse uma opção... – Yutaka suspirou, subitamente triste – Reita mora no Brasil. Talvez nunca nos encontremos.

Kai conhecera Reita através de um site de relacionamentos, quando buscara ajuda com um trabalho pro colégio. Reita era um japonês que mudara com a família para o país tão distante ainda criança, e dominava os dois idiomas com perfeição. Graças à troca de correspondências, Kai se saíra bem na apresentação. Depois disso continuaram trocando cartas e e-mails, e de vez em quando, telefonemas. Agora se consideravam bons amigos. Ou melhor, até agora...

Aoi não disse nada. Apenas observou a reação de Miyavi. O amigo parecia ter murchado e perdido sua vitalidade. Apesar de todas as suas indiretas e tentativas, Kai o via como amigo e nada mais. Levara um golpe e tanto com aquela carta.

Miyavi, por seu turno, sentia o olhar de Yuu sobre si, mas o ignorava. Só tinha olhos para Kai, que era todo tristeza. Todo desilusão. Provavelmente se apaixonara pelo cara que morava do outro lado do mundo. E sofria com isso.

Respirando fundo, o rapaz das tatuagens reuniu coragem e disse as palavras mais dolorosas de toda a sua vida:

– Vá se encontrar com ele.

Kai ficou lívido. Aoi quase praguejou. Uruha franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que? – foi Aoi quem perguntou, estranhando o conselho de seu amigo.

– Ir pro Brasil...? – Yutaka falou baixinho.

Miyavi esticou os braços sobre a mesa redonda e tomou as mãos de Kai entre as suas:

– Yutaka, eu gosto muito de você. Quero que seja feliz, mesmo se for com Reita.

O moreninho ficou emocionado com a declaração: – Arigatou! Eu nunca vou encontrar um amigo como você.

Sentindo um aperto na garganta, Miyavi apenas acenou com a cabeça, impressionando Aoi com sua atitude. Ele sabia o quanto o amigo gostava de Kai, mesmo não tendo dito. Era mais que óbvio nos olhares, nos gestos, em todo cuidado que tinha com Yutaka. Pena que o moreninho não percebera...

– Mas não posso ir ao Brasil. Estou no meio do curso. A faculdade...

– Faculdade que você odeia. – Miyavi cortou – Você não queria fazer Administração e você não quer assumir a empresa de seu pai. – conhecia Kai muito bem – É uma chance de fazer algo que realmente vale a pena, Yutaka. Algo pra não se arrepender depois.

– Mas... mas...

– E eu te levo até lá. – afirmou simplista fazendo Aoi engasgar com o gim tônica. – Só pra ter certeza que não pegou o avião errado, sendo tão distraído. – terminou a frase com uma piscada marota.

Kai riu descontraído, enquanto Yuu tentava recuperar o ar. O tatuador sacou tudo: Miyavi não desistira! Era outro lutador, que aproveitaria a viagem para, quem sabe, conquistar os sentimentos de Yutaka. Grande, Miyavi!

– Miyavi! Você... – Kai começou, só pra ser novamente cortado:

– Será divertido! – o rapaz de cabelos azuis já se empolgava com uma inesperada idéia que desabrochava em sua mente. Yuu acertara: não pretendia desistir do garoto que amava – Ele mora em são Paulo, não é? O que terá de bom pra ver por lá...?

– Ne... Kai...? – Uruha chamou baixinho.

– Hn?

– Tudo bem se eu for também? – o loiro perguntou humilde. De repente viajar com os amigos e deixar os problemas pra trás parecia uma boa solução. Ele ainda tinha a Verba de Emergência... podia usar na viagem, e quando voltassem, se preocuparia com seu futuro. Talvez assim Saga lhe esquecesse, e sua maré de azar tirasse férias!

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Aoi sentiu seu rosto esquentar de leve. Imediatamente sentiu o olhar de certo tatuado pesar sobre si, mas ignorou da mesma forma como tinha sido ignorado. Sabia que seus sentimentos por Takashima estavam bem camuflados e Miyavi percebera apenas porque lhe conhecia profundamente.

Moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Calculou mentalmente se poderia fechar o estúdio de piercings por um tempo. Chegou à conclusão que podia. E porque não? Se Miyavi estava apostando nessa viagem, ele também apostaria. E quem sabe não arrumaria coragem para se declarar para o amigo loiro?

Milagres acontecem... a viagem parecia um convite para a aventura!

– Também vou. – Yuu afirmou resoluto, fitando Uruha que lhe sorriu de volta.

– Oh! – Yutaka estava emocionado demais para agradecer. Seus amigos eram tão maravilhosos! Nunca poderia retribuir o que estavam fazendo. Só podia aceitar a oferta: pela primeira vez na vida agiria de acordo com seu coração. Deixaria a faculdade e iria até o Brasil, apenas para encontrar Reita!

Miyavi percebeu o brilho nos olhos de Yutaka. Porém não deixou que a emoção do moreninho vertesse em lágrimas. Ergueu o próprio copo e propôs um brinde:

– Que todos encontrem o amor nessa viagem.

Kai e Uruha responderam erguendo os próprios copos. Aoi demorou apenas dois segundos para imitá-los. Dois segundos em que se permitira admirar a face linda de Takashima:

– Que os céus te ouçam, Miyavi!

O brinde dos quatro amigos selou o começo de uma longa e emocionante aventura. Eles ainda não sabiam que os céus ouviriam e atenderiam o pedido. Mas nada seria tão fácil quanto parecia...

Continua...

* * *

Taí. ¬¬ Eu to com essa droga de plot me travando as idéias. Enquanto não digitei, não consegui fazer "Die for me" fluir. Que coisa!

Enfim, gostaria de dar essa fic pra minha querida amiga Lady Anúbis. Sei que ela não gosta do fandom, e talvez nem leia isso... mas to na fase de escrever só de Visual...

Tamy, vai o presente, de coração! Por que Kaline Bogard nunca te deu uma fic... até agora!

**Capa dessa fic disponível no meu profile.**


	2. O começo da aventura

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters (a princípio, não sei se vou integrá-la à fic)

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte II  
O começo da aventura**

O primeiro a chegar ao aeroporto foi Yutaka. Trazia uma grande mochila de alpinismo nas costas e um dicionário de termos nas mãos. Estudava o idioma português desde que haviam decidido embarcar naquela louca aventura. Podia-se dizer que o mínimo da conversação básica decorara. Expressões como "bom dia", "boa tarde", "uma informação por favor" já tinha na ponta da língua.

Olhou em volta. Os outros ainda não tinham chegado. Sem escolha procurou um lugar no saguão e foi sentar-se.

O próximo a chegar foi Yuu. Tinha uma expressão um tanto cansada. Trazia nas costas uma mochila tão grande quanto a de Yutaka.

– Ohayou! – o moreninho cumprimentou. – Que cara!

– Ohayou. Fiquei trabalhando a madrugada toda pra terminar a última tatuagem. Não podia ir e deixá-la inacabada. – Explicou, sentando-se ao lado de Kai.

– Hn. Pode dormir no avião. É uma viagem de muitas horas.

Aoi acenou com a cabeça e olhou para o dicionário nas mãos do amigo: – Estudando brasileiro?

Kai riu da pergunta: – Na verdade é "português". – Yuu piscou e deu de ombros – Só pra relembrar algumas coisas. Reita me ensinou várias expressões e gírias. Talvez não seja tão difícil se comunicar por lá.

– Bras... português parece difícil.

– E é. Muito mais que japonês! Não tenho esperança de decorar tudo. Só aprender um pouco do básico.

Aoi concordou com a cabeça. Olhou em volta e sorriu. Takashima estava chegando, com um sorrisão nos lábios.

– Ohayou, minna! – a animação do loiro era contagiante. – Vim correndo, pra deixar o azar pra trás!

Tirou a mochila das costas e a colocou no chão, pra se sentar em cima, sem se preocupar em amassar as roupas ou quebrar algo. Fez isso por que as cadeiras ao lado de Kai e Aoi estavam ocupadas.

– Ohayou. – responderam juntos.

– Eu sabia que o Miyavi ia se atrasar. – Uruha brincou – Aposto que vai aparecer com uma desculpa absurda só pra não dizer que dormiu demais...

Como se invocado pelo som do próprio nome, o guitarrista passou pela entrada do aeroporto, causando algazarra como sempre. Sua aparência peculiar era motivo bastante para chamar atenção sem que precisasse fazer muita coisa.

Carregava uma mochila maior que a dos outros três. Na mão esquerda o estojo com o antigo violão.

– Ohayou! – veio a passou largos – Vocês não vão acreditar no que me aconteceu...

Os outros explodiram em gargalhadas, impedindo que continuasse com a frase. Confuso, olhou os amigos pedindo explicações silenciosas. Uruha se apiedou e exigiu:

– Ne, Miyavi, confesse que perdeu a hora por que dormiu demais!

– Ou vai dizer que foi como daquela vez, cercado por gangsters da Yakuza? – Aoi alfinetou.

Kai não ficou atrás: – Mas a vez que ele salvou as crianças do acidente de ônibus foi a melhor!

– Que nada! – Uruha debochou – Lembram quando o leão escapou do circo e o Miyavi ajudou a prendê-lo...?

O guitarrista coçou a cabeça e riu, entrando no clima das piadinhas:

– Então já usei a desculpa do leão?

Kai fez uma careta: – Acho que duas vezes...

– Yoshi! Confesso que dormi demais... seus estragas desculpas criativas.

– Gomen, gomen, Miyavi. Você devia ser comediante...

Aoi parou de rir: – Então estão prontos?

Kai também ficou sério: – Pegaram todos os documentos, passaporte? Ninguém esqueceu nada importante?

– Tudo certo! – Uruha conferira suas coisas duas vezes pra ter certeza. Miyavi também concordou.

– Kai! – o mais alto chamou a atenção do moreninho – Seu pai aceitou tudo de boa...?

Yutaka perdeu um pouco do ânimo:

– Ele não sabe da história toda... digamos que papai pensa que essa viagem é uma pesquisa de campo pra faculdade...

Os outros três rolaram os olhos. Kai não tinha jeito! Miyavi aproximou-se e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos.

– Vamos logo. Antes que seu pai descubra e venha te impedir.

Kai sorriu outra vez, derretendo Miyavi com suas covinhas. O tatuado teve que se segurar pra não apertá-los nos braços. Ainda era muito cedo, não ia estragar os planos assim... teria oportunidades melhores durante a viagem.

Os quatro seguiram em direção ao balcão de entrega de encomendas especais. A recepcionista sorriu pra eles, encantada por quatro jovens tão bonitos juntos.

Miyavi tomou pra si a função de porta-voz:

– Tem algo pra ser enviado pro Brasil?

A mocinha digitou no computador e sorriu ainda mais: – Tenho duas cargas especiais.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis fez um bico. Não ia servir.

– Previsão pra algo mais?

– Infelizmente não. – ela pareceu sentir muito – Pode surgir algo hoje, ou talvez mês que vêm.

Aquilo desanimou os quatro. Querendo ajudar, pois era uma moça de boa vontade, a recepcionista voltou a digitar no computador. Alguns segundos depois anunciou vitoriosa:

– Tenho cinco pacotes que precisam ser enviados para o México. Se levarem os cinco, coloco vocês no vôo das 1oh. O que acham?

Miyavi coçou o queixo e ajeitou a pesada mochila nas costas. Olhou para seus companheiros, pois não podia decidir aquilo sozinho. Uruha deu de ombros:

– Ora, México fica no Continente Americano, não fica? Deve ser fácil chegar ao Brasil de lá.

– Por mim tudo bem. – Aoi concordou. Seria apenas uma baldeação. De quebra poderiam conhecer um pouquinho de um outro país.

Kai sorriu. Se pros amigos estavam bem, então aceitaria numa boa: – Vamos nessa Miyavi.

– Okkei! – voltou-se para a atendente – Levamos esses pacotes.

– Documentos por favor! – a mocinha começou os procedimentos burocráticos.

O sistema de entregas era extremamente oportuno. Eles levariam a carga especial sem ganhar nenhum centavo por isso. Em troca não precisavam pagar as passagens de avião. Uma troca muito justa. Economizar dinheiro nunca era demais.

Depois de tudo pronto, pegaram os pacotes e os cartões pra trocar por passagens aéreas. Kai estendeu o dele pra Miyavi:

– Troca pra mim por favor. Dá tempo de ir comprar outro dicionário de termos! Eu não entendo nada de mexicano...

O mais alto riu da expressão preocupada do moreninho e concordou.

– Esperamos você na sala de embarque. – olhou no relógio de pulso – Tem menos de meia hora!

Kai virou-se e saiu apressado.

– Que desvio inesperado! – Uruha ainda estava animado – Conseguimos mais rápido do que eu pensava.

Aoi olhou a expressão feliz do loiro. Sentia-se esperançoso com a viagem. Takashima não dava mostras de nutrir algo mais pelo tatuador, porém Aoi passara os últimos dias considerando os riscos de tentar um passo no sentido de um envolvimento amoroso.

Arriscar a amizade de anos valeria a pena? Acabou achando que sim. Mesmo que fosse rejeitado, ainda podiam continuar como amigos. Conhecia Uruha bem demais para saber que não se afastariam por isso.

Não havia fila aquele horário. Trocaram os cartões, despacharam as mochilas e ficaram esperando Yutaka juntar-se a eles. O bom humor de Miyavi diminuiu bastante ao perceber que ficariam em lugares separados. Paciência.

– Yo, minna! – Kai veio correndo – Consegui o dicionário! Vamos? – já tirando a mochila para embarcá-la.

A aventura estava se desenrolando muito bem até o momento. Como Uruha ressaltara, fora mais fácil do que o esperado. Mesmo que fizessem uma baldeação antes. No fundo podiam se divertir com aquilo.

O vôo foi anunciado e eles seguiram pro embarque. Kai sentiu o coração disparar, não acreditando que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Seguia de encontro a um rapaz que só conhecia das cartas e e-mails... parecia loucura!

Então olhou pra Miyavi, a pessoa que mais lhe incentivara naquele projeto. E pra Aoi e Uruha que caminhavam lado a lado. Oras, pra que se preocupar? Com os amigos ao seu lado, sentia-se seguro. E corajoso!

Dentro do avião, se separaram:

– Nos vemos no desembarque! – Uruha acenou. Olhou para o número da passagem e foi procurando seu lugar. Mal acomodou-se no número indicado e viu um homem de meia idade aproximando-se. Engoliu em seco ao perceber que aquele cara ia sentar-se ao seu lado. O motivo da apreensão era evidente: o desconhecido parecia pesar quase duzentos quilos!

– Licença. – o cara pediu antes de se sentar. Mudo, Uruha assentiu com um sorriso sem graça. Segundos depois o tipo sentou-se, esparramando sua gordura pra todo lado, fazendo o ator loiro encolher-se e ficar espremido contra a parede do avião, mal podendo se mover. Céus, seria uma longa viagem.

oOo

Aoi seguiu pelo corredor. Sua poltrona ficava bem no meio da aeronave. Percebeu que já tinha um rapaz sentado, adormecido. Com cuidado passou e sentou-se no lugar numerado de acordo com a passagem. Acomodou-se e respirou fundo.

Mal tinha relaxado e sentiu a cabeça do rapaz adormecido escorregar e encostar em seu ombro. Com cuidado balançou o braço três vezes, sem sucesso. Um tanto irritado sacudiu o braço com força, conseguindo acordá-lo. Desorientado, o desconhecido balançou a cabeça:

– Go... gomen. – pronunciou com dificuldade fazendo Aoi notar que ele devia sofrer de alguma doença mental. – Meu remédio... forte... – balbuciou.

Yuu arrependeu-se de ter sido grosseiro.

– Aa... – foi a única coisa que disse. Viu o estranho recostar-se e adormecer novamente. O remédio devia ser mesmo muito forte. Não demorou nem três segundos para que escorregasse e encostasse a cabeça no ombro de Aoi pela segunda vez.

O tatuador engoliu em seco obrigando-se a ignorar. Estava se saindo bem quando sentiu algo úmido escorrendo por seu braço. Horrorizado percebeu que além de dormir sobre si, o cara ainda começara a babar!

Tentou empurrá-lo de volta e acordá-lo, mas foi inútil. O calmante tombara o desconhecido de vez. Com certeza ia dormir a viagem inteira!

oOo

O lugar de Kai ficava bem na ponta da aeronave, na divisória que levava para a primeira classe. Ia sentar-se ao lado de uma jovem de cabelos escuros e curtos, modelados com muito gel. A gúria abriu um sorrisão quando viu moreninho acomodar-se ao seu lado.

– Ohayou! – cumprimentou mascando um chiclete com a boca aberta.

Yutaka encolheu-se contra o assento, mas não escapou da chuva de saliva que lhe atingiu o rosto:

– O... ohayou... – respondeu incerto sobre a prudência de começar uma conversa com a afetada criatura.

A garota empolgou-se com a resposta. Cruzou as pernas expostas pela saia curta e sacou uma caixinha da pequena bolsa:

– Quer chiclete? – ofereceu com um sorrisinho um tanto vulgar. Kai tentou não torcer o nariz diante da visão da goma de mascar indo de um lado pro outro dentro da boca da garota.

– Ie... domo. – espremeu-se mais contra o assento, mas não escapou de uma nova chuva de cuspe quando a garota se inclinou na sua direção:

– Meu nome é Mayume... espero que sejamos amigos! Será uma longa viagem até o México!

Yutaka sorriu amarelo, resistindo bravamente a vontade de passar a mão pelo rosto para limpar as gotículas de saliva que sentia atingindo sua pele. Com toda certeza do universo, aquela seria uma longa viagem...

oOo

Miyavi conferiu o número da passagem com o indicado no assento. Estava certo. Seu lugar era no fundo da aeronave. Cumprimentou o rapaz que já estava sentado e acomodou-se. Inclinou a poltrona o máximo que conseguiu e aconchegou-se. Nem esperou aviso do piloto e já foi fechando o cinto de segurança. Assim podia relaxar logo.

Mal fechou os olhos, adormeceu. O melhor jeito de fazer uma viagem longa era nos braços do Morfeu...

Continua...

* * *

Huahuahauhauha

E esse é só o começo da aventura! Mas o Myv naum vai ter essa sorte toda até o fim da história. Ou não teria graça, não é? #foge#

¬¬ Betada as cascas. Gomen pelos erros que eu sei que escaparam.


	3. Quem ta na chuva,

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters (a princípio, não sei se vou integrá-la à fic)

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte III  
Quem ta na chuva...**

Miyavi desceu do avião se espreguiçando todo. Esticou o corpo pra cima, alongando os braços. Não vira nadica de nada da longa viagem, apenas dormira. Seguiu pelo corredor de desembarque e ficou esperando no grande e movimentado saguão. Logo notou Aoi se aproximando com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Ei, o que aconteceu? Enjôo aéreo?

– Ie. – o tatuador respondeu seco – Babo aéreo mesmo...

Apontou a manga da blusa que vestia. Estava toda molhada. Miyavi não entendeu. Antes que perguntasse, ouviram a voz de Yutaka:

– Adeus! – ele dizia a uma garota de saia muito curta e expressão singular.

A garota riu, deixando os outros dois japoneses entreverem alguma coisa em sua boca. Talvez uma bala ou chiclete.

– Boa sorte na sua viagem. – e a criatura foi-se embora.

Kai juntou-se a Yuu e Ishihara, dando um profundo suspiro. Miyavi esticou o braço e passou o dedo pelo rosto do moreninho: – Daqui dava pra ver o cuspe voando... – e riu.

– Foi isso a viagem inteira! – Kai respondeu desanimado. Ao mentalizar a cena, Aoi acabou rindo também. Pelo visto Yutaka sofrera com uma tragédia parecida com a sua...

– Falta só o Uruha... – Miyavi alertou entre as risadas. – Espero que não tenha sido atacado pelo Babo Aéreo ou pelo Cuspe Voador.

Os outros dois fizeram caretas para o rapaz de cabelo azul. Ele podia rir, por que aparentemente não sofrera com pessoas inconvenientes.

Acabaram ficando em silêncio, esperando o loiro desembarcar. Porém o fluxo de passageiros foi diminuindo, diminuindo, até que as pessoas pararam de sair e nada de Uruha aparecer. Preocupados, se entreolharam.

– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Aoi apertou as mãos.

– Ele pode ter passado mal. – Kai levantou a hipótese. Eles tinham ficado separados e não saberiam se algum deles sentira algo ruim durante o vôo.

– Eu vou procurar saber. – Miyavi tomou a frente da ação – A tripulação ainda não desembarcou e...

Calou-se com os olhos arregalados. Um homem enorme passava com dificuldade pelo portão de desembarque no exato momento. Yuu e Yutaka olharam naquela direção, também surpresos pela visão. Pobre homem, devia ter problemas para tudo, sendo tão gordo...

Mal ele passou, e Uruha passou também. Tinha uma expressão péssima na face. Assim que chegou perto dos amigos, sussurrou:

– Ele dormiu... – engoliu em seco – A viagem toda...

– Uruha...? – Aoi segurou no braço do loiro e balançou de leve.

– Foi um inferno. Eu não podia nem me mexer... – ele olhou para Yuu – Pensei que ia sufocar!

Miyavi entendeu tudo: – Ah, você se sentou ao lado do peso pesado ali?

– Hn. – Takashima respondeu ainda meio chocado – Achei que se inclinasse a poltrona ia aliviar um pouco... mas a gordura dele é adaptável... reclinou em cima de mim!

Kai até que tentou ficar sério. Falhou miseravelmente. O moreninho começou a rir da cara de pânico do loiro. Logo Miyavi se contagiou com as risadas e acompanhou. Aoi também não conseguiu conter-se. A cena era bizarra!

Uruha não gostou nem um pouco que rissem do seu sofrimento. Fez um bico enorme, enquanto balançava os braços, que haviam permanecido muito tempo na mesma posição.

– E quando o avião aterrissou, o cara não conseguia se levantar! O comissário de bordo e uma aeromoça tiveram que ajudá-lo. Ele não saia e não me deixava sair. Podem rir se quiser! Queria ver se fosse com vocês!

– Ah, mas Uru... – Aoi parou de rir – Eu vim babado a viagem toda. Tinha um tipinho que achou que eu era travesseiro dele. – apontou a mancha úmida na blusa.

– E eu vim cuspido. – Yutaka enxugou uma lágrima – Fui cuspido até depois que desci do avião!

Miyavi levantou o dedo indicador e mostrou pro loiro: – Verdade. Tenho um germe aqui pra provar.

– Sei. – o mau humor do ator acabou amainando um pouco. Fora uma viagem difícil, e as piadinhas dos amigos só pioraram. – E agora, o que a gente faz?

Todos olharam para Miyavi. O tatuado apontou o setor de imigração: – Vamos passar pela alfândega, pegar nossas mochilas e os pacotes, e entregar na empresa. Aproveitamos para verificar se eles têm alguma encomenda pro Brasil.

– Se não tiverem, – Kai interrompeu – dessa vez compramos a passagem e vamos direto pro Brasil, sem desvios!

A afirmativa decidida fez Miyavi amuar: – Quer tanto ver esse Reita?

– Oh! – Yuraka ficou surpreso por ter dado essa impressão. E mais surpreso ainda por que não pensara nisso no momento – Ie. Só não quero colocá-los em mais problemas...

Uruha sorriu: – Baka. Estamos indo com você pra nos divertimos. E vocês riram muito às minhas custas! Esperem até eu me vingar de vocês! –colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do estudante – Não fique grilado com a gente.

– Vamos aproveitar cada segundo, Kai. – Miyavi afirmou.

– A menos que não queria, e deseje mesmo ir pro Brasil. – foi a vez de Aoi afirmar.

Diante disso, o moreninho relaxou. Desfrutar da viagem com os amigos era tentador. Chegaria ao Brasil, encontraria Reita e... e... e... não queria nem pensar nisso! Só de imaginar a reação do outro tinha crises de pânico.

Talvez devesse usar a viagem para se preparar psicologicamente pro primeiro encontro com Akira, e armar um esquema de abordagem...

– Yoshi! Vamos encher essa viagem de momentos inesquecíveis! – Kai sorriu, presenteando Miyavi com suas covinhas. O mais alto teve que se segurar pra não beliscá-las.

– E esses 'momentos' já começaram... – Aoi meneou a cabeça desgostoso, olhando para a manga da blusa. Foi a vez de Uruha rir.

– Depois... poderíamos ir ao banheiro? – o loiro pediu, fazendo os outros concordarem.

oOo

Na empresa de cargas especiais, Kai teve que se comunicar com a atendente. Ele era o que falava inglês um pouco melhor dentre os quatro.

– Sinto muito... – a mocinha lamentou em um inglês pronunciado fluente e lentamente para que os japoneses entendessem – Não temos pacotes para o Brasil. Não é comum usar essas entregas na América do Sul. Temos para a Europa, Estados Unidos e Japão...

O moreninho voltou-se para os amigos e explicou:

– Não tem pacote pro Brasil. Só pra Europa e Estados Unidos. – pensou um segundo – E pro Japão, mas não adianta voltar pra lá.

Miyavi coçou o queixo desanimado. – Então vamos ver com as empresas aéreas. Podemos comprar as passagens mesmo.

Os outros concordaram. Kai virou-se para a jovem garota e agradeceu num inglês carregado pelo sotaque: – Sankyou. – a moça acenou e despediu-se.

– Por ali. – Kai apontou uma placa. Pegou o dicionário de termos, por via das dúvidas. – Sim, é só seguir aquela placa.

Foram animados até o balcão de uma das empresas que vendia passagens para a América do Sul. Mas estavam sem sorte.

– Sinto muito. O vôo pro Brasil partiu a quinze minutos. O próximo é só pela manhã. – explicou o rapaz mexicano, num inglês perfeito.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando compreender. – Então só amanhã?

– Exato. – explicou o atendente – O último vôo de hoje já partiu. Querem comprar as passagens?

– O que ele disse, Kai? – Miyavi se meteu, antes que o moreninho respondesse ao desconhecido.

– Que não tem mais vôos hoje. Só amanhã.

– Mas que droga! – Aoi reclamou – Vamos ficar esse tempo todo aqui no aeroporto?

– Ie! – Uruha ficou empolgado – Podíamos dar uma voltinha por aí, não? Estamos na capital do México... não custa nada tirar umas fotos...

Os outros três se entreolharam.

– Por mim tudo bem. – o moreninho afirmou.

– Tranqüilo. – Aoi concordou.

– Então demorou! – Miyavi entrou no espírito da coisa. – Mas não compra as passagens, Kai. Deixa pro ultimo minuto. Pode ser que alguém desista, e a gente consiga um bom desconto.

– Hai, hai. – virou-se pro atendente e sorriu agradecendo a atenção.

Os quatro começaram a se afastara. Uruha suspirou presenteando os amigos com uma carinha pedinte:

– Banheiro?

– Claro! – Aoi respondeu. Pensava em aproveitar para trocar a blusa molhada.

– E podíamos comer algo... – Yutaka começou, porém Miyavi o interrompeu:

– Vamos dar um giro pela cidade. Encontramos um restaurante e comemos lá. – todos concordaram com a idéia. – Yoshi. Enquanto Aoi e Uruha vão ao banheiro, Kai e eu procuramos mais informações sobre esse lugar.

– E eu vou comprar um mapa do México. – o moreninho meditou àquela idéia.

Miyavi riu e descartou: – Que exagero! Compra um mapa da Cidade do México. Não é uma excursão pelo país inteiro...

– Tem razão. Nos encontramos no saguão principal.

Combinaram e se separaram. Foi fácil encontrar o banheiro que estava vazio. Uruha correu pra se aliviar em um dos mictórios, enquanto Aoi tirava a mochila e começava a procurar uma nova blusa pra vestir.

– Kyaaaaa... – Uruha deu uma risadinha, de costas para o tatuador – Pensei que minha bexiga fosse estourar!

– Acúmulo de cerveja? – provocou.

– Com certeza! – fechou a calça e foi lavar as mãos. Flagrou Aoi esfregando a manga da blusa debaixo da torneira, para lavá-la. – Você foi mesmo babado...?

– Hn. A viagem toda. Mas com certeza o Kai sofreu mais...

– Ne... por falar em Kai... espero que tudo isso dê certo. – encostou-se na pia e tirou um cigarro de um dos bolsos da mochila, acendendo em seguida. – Quer dizer, não parece loucura, nós aqui no México, indo pro Brasil encontrar um completo desconhecido?

Aoi esperou Uruha acender o cigarro e entreabriu os lábios, pedindo uma tragada. Foi prontamente atendido. Puxou a fumaça longamente antes de responder: – Saa. Esse Akira parece legal. – Mas Miyavi pretende mudar o jogo antes do grande final, pensou.

Uruha silenciou, pegando o cigarro outra vez. Acabaram dividindo o cigarro. O ator loiro não ofereceu um pro amigo, por que sabia que Aoi não se importava em rachar, pelo contrário, parecia até gostar.

Depois que Yuu lavou a manga da blusa, dobrou com cuidado, para que a parte molhada não umedecesse as outras peças dentro da mochila. Escolheu uma blusa vermelha e a vestiu, pouco ligando pro fato de estar amarrotada.

– Pronto.

Os dois saíram do banheiro e foram pra junto dos outros japoneses. Encontraram Miyavi meio debruçado sobre o moreninho, tentando ver algo sobre um mapa aberto.

– Ne... – Uruha sussurrou – Por mais estranho que pareça, esses dois não formam um casal bonitinho...?

Aoi olhou o loiro e sorriu: – Kai é cego. – afirmou. – Na verdade, muita gente é.

Uruha fitou de volta, confuso com a frase misteriosa. Foi impedido de questionar o significado daquelas palavras pois alcançaram os amigos.

– Uru, Miyavi e eu olhamos esse mapa da Cidade do México. Tem coisas legais pra visitar. Já marcamos as mais interessantes.

– Hai, hai! – o loiro sorriu de volta. – Então vamos logo?

– Hn. – Miyavi levantou-se e colocou a mochila nas costas – Tem um ônibus que sai da frente do aeroporto e passa pelo centro da cidade. Os horários são intercalados de quinze em quinze minutos. Deve ter um saindo daqui a pouco.

Kai levantou-se também. Os quatro começaram a se afastar.

– Ne, sabiam que o nome oficial desse país é Estados Unidos Mexicanos? – perguntou lendo o dicionário de termos – Bem, é o que diz aqui. – apontou o livrinho.

– Kai... você é um nerd! – Miyavi provocou feliz, feliz. Uruha olhou para Aoi que piscou pro loiro.

Takashima começou a compreender algumas coisas. Olhou espantado pra Miyavi, depois pra Kai. O pensamento de que os dois formavam um casalzinho bonitinho lhe passou outra vez pela mente. Começou a acreditar que o guitarrista parecia mais indicado que um desconhecido que morava do outro lado do mundo. E, secretamente, sentenciou que ia dar uma forcinha pra Miyavi...

Os quatro saíram do aeroporto.

– Olha o ponto de ônibus ali. – Aoi indicou o outro lado da larga avenida. Uma faixa de pedestres estava alguns passos à frente. Rumaram pra lá, esperando que o sinal lhes fosse favorável.

Estranhamente nenhum carro passava no momento, e eles logo entenderam o porquê.

No final da avenida, logo na curva, uma passeata surgiu do nada. Muitas pessoas caminhavam naquela direção, segurando placas, banners e faixas. Era tanta gente que havia parado o trânsito.

– Ne, vamos aproveitar e atravessar. – Miyavi moveu-se disposto a atravessar a rua.

Os outros três concordaram. Começaram a caminhar pela avenida, mas a multidão se movia muito rápido, e acabou alcançando os japoneses no meio da travessia.

O guitarrista de cabelos azuis, alto e ágil, não teve problema algum em mover-se através da multidão. Logo conseguiu chegar do outro lado, bem em frente o ponto de ônibus. Levara alguns empurrões e pisões nos pés, mas conseguira.

Então Uruha emergiu do meio da passeata, sendo ágil e alto também.

– Kyaaaa! – parou ao lado de Ishihara – Que horror! O que será isso?

Miyavi olhou as pessoas. Eram muito jovens, os mais velhos não deviam ter mais de vinte e um ou vinte e dois anos. Todos estavam uniformizados e gritavam muito, palavras no idioma que nem Miyavi nem Uruha compreendiam.

– Parece uma rebielião... ou um protesto. – Miyavi começou a ficar preocupado. Já ouvira histórias de turistas que eram seqüestrados por grupos de manifestantes – É melhor irmos embora daqui logo.

– Claro. – Uruha afastou a franja loira do rosto, olhando preocupado pros protestantes – Assim que aqueles dois bakas saírem dali do meio.

O guitarrista apertou os olhos tentando enxergar Kai ou aoi. Não conseguiu. Eles estavam perdidos no meio do povão!

– Kuso! – praguejou – Uruha, acho que eles não estão conseguindo sair! E não os vejo daqui!

O loiro engoliu em seco. Os primeiros manifestantes já iam pra lá do meio da avenida, e mais pessoas viravam a rua. Era tanta gente que não dava pra contar! E os dois japoneses estavam ali...?

Claro, mais baixos e menos ágeis, acabaram sendo empurrados pelos mexicanos!

– Miyavi! – o ator bateu com as costas da mão no peito do tatuado – Você salva o Kai e eu salvo o Aoi! Hayaku!

– Hn! Antes que sejam massacrados por essa gente toda!

Corajosamente entraram novamente no meio da passeata, empurrando e sendo empurrados. Pisando e sendo pisados. Desesperados para encontrar os outros dois, presos no meio da multidão barulhenta...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** huahuahuahua... não to pesquisando nadica de nada de geografia e história. Então, não levem as informações dessa fic a sério. Isso tem a única intenção de divertir e distrair. XD #ficwriter preguiçosa#


	4. é pra se molhar

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters (não sei se vou integrá-la à fic)

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte IV  
...é pra se molhar**

– Miyavi! – o ator bateu com as costas da mão no peito do tatuado – Você salva o Kai e eu salvo o Aoi! Hayaku!

– Hn! Antes que sejam massacrados por essa gente toda!

Corajosamente entraram novamente no meio da passeata, empurrando e sendo empurrados. Pisando e sendo pisados. Desesperados para encontrar os outros dois, presos no meio da multidão barulhenta...

- - - - - - - - - -

– Sumimasen! Sumimasen! – repetia o ator loiro, por que tinha que empurrar os jovens para que saíssem do lugar. Os gritos deles soavam em altos e eufóricos brados. Com certeza comemoravam algo.

Porém Uruha não tinha tempo a perder com aquelas pessoas. Seu alvo era outro: certo tatuador lerdo que não conseguia se livrar da pretensa manifestação.

– Sumimasen! – falou alto ao empurrar uma guria de cabelos ruivos. Conseguiu passagem, sentindo sua grande mochila bater contra os desconhecidos. Paciência.

Olhava de um lado para o outro. Era muita gente!

Talvez fosse melhor sair da passeata outra vez e tentar discar para o celular de Yuu. Mas ele teria como atender?

Takashima pensava nisso quando visualizou o topo de uma cabeça conhecida, sendo empurrada de um lado para o outro.

– AOI! – berrou. Sua voz não venceu os gritos da passeata. – Kuso!

Inflamando-se, Uruha começou a empurrar as pessoas a sua frente, tentando tirá-los do caminho. Teve a impressão de quase derrubar uns dois, tamanha a força que usara para afastá-los. Não olhou pra trás pra ter certeza.

– AOIII! – gritou outra vez, quase perdendo-o de seu campo de visão, encoberto por uns tipos mais altos.

Desesperado redobrou os esforços. Dessa vez teve certeza de ter mesmo derrubado alguém. Inferno, só esperava não despertar a fúria daquelas pessoas. Era tudo o que não precisava.

Começava a suar frio, quando alguém cedeu passagem e ele viu perfeitamente Yuu a sua frente. Guinou o corpo e esticou o braço, agarrando a mochila do tatuador e puxando-a para trás. Usou tanta força que quase derrubou o companheiro de viagem.

– Yuu! – seu coração se apertou de alívio. Ao mesmo tempo encheu-se de preocupação. Ao sentir-se puxado, Aoi virou-se pronto pra sair no braço, mas suspirou ao reconhecer Kouyou. – Você está bem?!

Uruha perguntou alto, enquanto ambos eram empurrados pra diante. Tinham que caminhar pra evitar trombadas mais fortes.

– Hai. – Aoi respondeu com cara de poucos amigos. – Isso é um inferno!

O mais alto tinha os olhos fixos nos lábios do tatuador. Enquanto Yuu respondia, vizualisara sangue em sua boca.

– Você está sangrando! – Takashima exclamou horrorizado.

– Nande mo nai. – respondeu indiferente – Mordi a língua enquanto xingava.

O coração de Uruha apertou-se outra vez: – Vamos sair ldaqui.

– Hn.

– Gruda na minha mochila e vem.

– Nani?

Uruha apontou a frente deles com o queixo: – Vi o cabelo de Miyavi...

– Mas têm outros de cabelo azul por aqui. – Aoi ergueu-se na ponta dos pés tentando enxergar.

– Cheios de tatuagem e carregando um mochilão? Pega na minha mochila logo, antes que eu o perca de vista.

Deu as costas ao amigo que segurou-lhe conforme ordenado, com as duas mãos bem firmes. Imediatamente Uruha avançou, empurrando as pessoas e tirando-as de seu caminho, sentindo o peso do tatuador à suas costas.

– Sumimasen! – gritava, sem sentir muito de verdade. Só queria alcançar Miyavi e sair daquela multidão.

oOo

– KAI! KAI CHAN! – o guitarrista olhava em todas as direções, vasculhando aquelas pessoas atrás de seu precioso companheiro de viagem.

Empurrava na mesma medida em que era empurrado. Não tinha a menor intenção de se desculpar em ser mal educado.

Que culpa tinha de ser envolvido no meio daquela multidão esquisita? Pelo menos eles não pareciam armados. Muitos levavam banners e faixas com frases que ele não conseguia ler.

Gritavam uma frase que não entendia e algumas vezes pareciam cantar.

Bufou irritado. Tinha que achar Yutaka antes que a polícia surgisse pra prender os manifestantes.

– KAAAAAI CHAAAAANNN!

Ia repetir o berro quando notou, pelo canto do olho, um braço agitando-se mais rápido que os demais, de forma quase desesperada, ele diria. Voltou a cabeça naquela direção e sorriu. Era o estudante que balançava um dos braços tentando chamar-lhe a atenção. Pobre Yutaka, estava quase encoberto pelos mexicanos, muitos deles mais altos que o japonês.

– Miyavi! Aqui! – gritou de volta.

O rapaz das tatuagens virou-se bruscamente, sentindo a mochila colidir com algum azarado. Que se danasse.

Foi empurrando e tirando os desconhecidos do caminho, até chegar onde o moreninho estava. O alívio de ambos foi imenso.

– Tudo bem?!

– Hai! – respondeu. O mais alto notou que a outra mão de Yutaka agarrava fortemente o mapa da Cidade do México, todo amassado; e o dicionário de termos. – Mas perdi um dos sapatos!

A afirmativa fez Miyavi olhar pra baixo, notando que era verdade. O pé esquerdo do estudante estava calçado apenas com a meia grossa de algodão que um dia fora branca. Naquele momento estava suja, cheia de marcas de pisões.

– Kawaii sou da ne! Pisaram muito no seu pé?

– Se pisaram! Cadê Uruha e Aoi? – perguntou olhando em volta. Foi então que percebeu que não estavam mais avançando. – Ne, Miyavi? Estão parando de caminhar!

O guitarrista de cabelos azuis prestou atenção ao redor deles. Kai tinha razão. A multidão tinha parado e estava meio que se acomodando numa espécie de campo gramado. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Miyavi tentou apontar um improvisado palco, armado bem no meio do campo.

– Acho que vão fazer um comíssio... – engoliu em seco. – Que fria Kai! Bem que ouvi falar das guerras civis que acontecem na América Latina...

O moreninho ficou extremamente pálido: – E essas coisas acontecem assim?

– Estamos no terceiro mundo, Kai chan...

Sentiam as pessoas se acomodando ao redor do palco, a metros de distância, empurrando-os de um lado para o outro. Miyavi segurou nos ombros de seu companheiro, para garantir que ficariam juntos, parados no mesmo lugar, por mais que os empurrassem.

– Mas, mas... – Yutaka estava atordoado. Vira notícias pela TV e Internet, porém nunca imaginara que se envolveria numa manifestação mexicana!

– Temos que sair daqui!

– Miyavi! Kai! – escutaram o berro de Uruha muito próximo a eles. – Vamos cair fora!

Os quatro se reuniram, aliviados por que estavam juntos. Kai olhou preocupado para Aoi. Os lábios do tatuador ainda estavam manchados de sangue, pois mordera a língua com força quando fora empurrado.

– Yuu...

– Ta tudo bem, Kai.

– Ei, o que será que vai acontecer aqui...? – o ator loiro olhava curioso para o palco. Logo as pessoas pareciam que encontravam um lugar pra assistir o que quer que fosse, acomodando-se ao redor do palco. – O que eles tão gritando, Kai?

– Wakaranai! – respondeu, já indo folhear o dicionário de termos. Os outros notaram o mapa amassado, começando a se rasgar em uma das pontas.

Antes que Yutaka conseguisse traduzir sentiu um empurrão e deu um passo pra frente, perdendo a página que folheava. Olhou aborrecido, fazendo Miyavi rolar os olhos entre divertido e receoso. Queria sair logo dali, mas conhecendo seu adorado objeto de desejo...

– Formação 'Barreira'! – exclamou sorrindo.

Uruha e Aoi também rolaram os olhos e se colocaram meio em volta de Yutaka, dando-lhe uma tosca, no entanto existente, proteção. Com os três ao seu redor, os empurrões diminuíram, e Kai pôde continuar folheando o livrinho.

– Achei a palavra. – ficou pálido, calando-se. Isso alarmou os japoneses.

– O que foi? – Uruha perguntou.

– Céus! – Yutaka baixou o tom de voz – Eles estão gritando que são rebeldes!

– Rebeldes? – Miyavi exclamou abismado – Tipo guerrilheiros?

– É isso que está escrito ali? – Aoi mostrou uma das placas.

– Não. – Kai respondeu rápido. – Aquilo é uma sigla: RBD. Deve ser o nome da milícia.

– Por isso vestem uniformes...?

Uruha olhou para trás, mirando os manifestantes. Todas as jovens usavam saias de pregas, blusas brancas e gravatas. Os rapazes usavam calças de tons parecidos, com camisas brancas e gravatas.

– Saa! – Kai ficava mais nervoso a cada segundo – Eles gritam sem parar que são rebeldes!

– Chega. Passou da hora de sumir daqui. – Miyavi decidiu já se virando para sair. Deu de cara com uma guria de cabelo platinado que olhava atentamente para ele. O guitarrista sentiu o sangue gelar.

– Ei! – começou a garota com uma expressão curiosa – Vocês são estrangeiros, não são?

Ishihara não entendeu lhufas, por que não conhecia a língua nativa. Sorriu amarelo:

– Gomen, preciso ir embora... – respondeu em japonês.

A mexicana arregalou os olhos e soltou um berro agudo, estridente:

– AHHHHHHHHHHH! – o tatuado quase tampou os ouvidos com as mãos.

O grito fez as pessoas mais próximas se calarem, olhando pasmadas para a cena. A guria apontou nervosamente para os japoneses e continuou gritando:

– São fãs do Japão! – berrou – Vieram ver o show do RBD!

– Fãs do Japão? – ecoou uma voz.

– Vieram só pra ver o show? – repetiu alguém.

Miyavi engoliu em seco e deu um passo pra trás. Os quatro japoneses acabaram no meio de um círculo, por que os mexicanos foram se afastando, se afastando deixando-os expostos.

– Fudeo. – Aoi resmungou.

– Descobriram a gente, Kai? – Uruha perguntou de olhos arregalados – Acham que somos espiões?

– Vão nos seqüestrar! – Miyavi falou baixinho. – Depois farão chantagem com o Governo!

O moreninho parecia ter perdido a voz. Folheava seu dicionário como se pudesse encontrar ali as respostas para tal situação. Só faltava alguém apontar uma arma pra eles e os levar para um cativeiro frio e escuro, onde passariam fome, torturas e humilhações.

Antes que isso acontecesse, Uruha deu um passo a frente e levantou um braço gritando em japonês:

– Viva os Rebeldes! Viva o RBD!

Aoi deixou o queixo cair, Kai ficou cinza e Miyavi franziu as sobrancelhas. Os mexicanos só entenderam a parte do RBD, carregada de sotaque.

– Somos Rebeldes! – gritou a loira platinada de volta, sorrindo – Rebeldes!

Miyavi, mais sacana e descolado, entrou no clima e berrou: – RBD! RBD!!

Os mexicanos ecoaram, encantados por encontrar fãs tão devotados à banda RBD, a ponto de virem do Japão só pra assistir um show.

Kai olhou para Aoi, de boca aberta, pelo que estava acontecendo. Levantou uma das mãos e disse meio hesitante: – RBD...?!

– Somos todos rebeldes! – Miyavi se empolgou – Lutem pelos seus direitos, cidadãos! O RBD irá dominar o mundo!

Uruha riu e completou: – Sou Rebelde pra sempre!

Os dois começavam a se divertir com a história. Aparentemente não seriam feitos de vítimas. Logo a loira começou a cantar o que aprecia ser o hino da 'guerrilha':

– E sou rebelde quando não sigo os demais! E sou rebelde quando me jogo sem pensar!

Miyavi, assim como seus companheiros, não entendia patavinas do que os mexicanos diziam, mas acompanhou o ritmo: – Lá, lá, lááá lá! Lá, lá, laááá lá!

Num passe de mágica copos surgiram nas mãos dos japoneses, e eles notaram grandes barris sendo arrastados entre os jovens manifestantes.

– Deve ser uma comemoração! – Uruha observou quando a loira platinada fez questão de encher uma jarra e derramar o líquido transparente nos copos que os turistas carregavam.

– Ao RBD! – a garota gritou e virou um grande gole da própria jarra.

Os quatro notaram que vários outros bebiam daquilo. Miyavi torceu o nariz e cheirou seu copo:

– Podem ter colocado alguma droga aqui... – calou-se ao ver que o ator loiro matava seu copo no vira.

– Kyaaaaaa! – Uruha riu com gosto – Isso é forte pra caralho! – os olhos já procuravam a guria pra pegar mais um gole.

– Uruha! – Yutaka repreendeu. Não estava disposto a beber aquilo, fosse lá o que fosse.

– Qual é, Kai! – sinalizou para um rapaz que tinha uma jarra nas mãos – Seja rebelde uma vez na vida! – levantou seu copo cheio e brindou – RBD! RBD!!

Os mais próximos responderam, com brados de 'rebeldes' e 'RBD'.

– A gente vai se arrepender depois... – Miyavi murmurou antes de dar um gole – Hum! Tequila da boa! – reconheceu a bebida alcoólica.

Aoi meneou a cabeça e experimentou. A tequila fez sua língua arder. Depois tudo ficou amortecido. Olhou pro estudante e ergueu o copo: – Kai... quem ta na chuva...

O moreninho acabou se rendendo: – É pra se molhar... – entornou um tanto da tequila, sentindo o líquido descer por sua garganta, queimando tudo. Quase tossiu, mas conseguiu se controlar.

– RBD! – Takashima berrou, rindo feliz, feliz. Depois da grande tensão, o mundo começava a ficar lindo, leve e solto. Ah, e Rebelde, é claro.

oOo

O balanço fez Uruha acordar. Sonolento, esfregou os olhos e mirou a estrada através da janela do ônibus. Fez um resumo dos fatos: estava escuro lá fora, o buzão andava rápido, ele se sentia quentinho, aninhando Aoi em seus braços. E tinha ressaca.

"O Kai vai surtar com isso...", pensou antes de render-se ao sono e adormecer outra vez...

continua...

* * *

Huahauhauahuahua!

Que mané passeata nada! Eles estavam indo pra concentração do show do RBD! XD

Gomen, não resisti... fic de banda japonesa vendo show de banda mexicana... #desvia das pedradas#

No filme, essa parte é equivalente ao encontro com o Hulligans. Em Eurotrip, os personagens do Kai e do Miyavi (eles só encontram com a outra dupla depois) chegam em Londres, entram em um bar cheio de torcedores da Inglaterra, conseguem se safar gritando que são fãs também, tomam um porre e entram no ônibus indo para outro lugar nada a ver. XD

E o tour continua!


	5. Entre acertos e um nerd zangado

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters (não sei se vou integrá-la à fic)

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte V  
Entre acertos e um nerd zangado...**

Se lhe perguntassem, Yutaka não saberia dizer. Das duas uma: ou o ônibus balançava demais ou ele ainda tinha excesso de álcool fermentando no corpo. Mas fosse qual fosse o motivo, o moreninho acordou sentindo enjôos. Muitos.

Levantou-se do banco num salto, saindo dos braços de Miyavi antes de perceber onde estivera aninhado. Saiu correndo, tentando segurar a ânsia e se equilibrar ao mesmo tempo. Galgou os degraus, descendo do segundo andar do ônibus e disparou até o motorista, sinalizando com uma das mãos para que parasse, enquanto com a outra cobria os lábios.

Miyavi acordou com aquela agitação toda. Observou o estudante desembestar pra longe de si, sentindo imediatamente o frio envolvê-lo.

Esfregou os olhos sonolentos. Depois mirou pra fora da janela, observando o sol que nascia no horizonte.

– Ee...? – franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ônibus?!

O veículo parou subitamente. Miyavi levantou-se da poltrona e olhou no bagageiro onde encontrou duas mochilas espremidas juntas: a sua e a de Kai. Teve um trabalho desgraçado pra tirá-las do lugar apertado.

– Mataku... como é que viemos parar aqui...?

Os olhos observavam os outros integrantes do ônibus, ainda adormecidos, parecendo ter saído de uma farra das grandes, com famigerados uniformes amarrotados e caras amassadas. Riu baixinho e, levando as duas mochilas, desceu para a parte debaixo do veículo.

Estava atravessando o meio do corredor quando viu Uruha dormindo abraçado a Aoi. Torceu o nariz, sentindo muito ter que acordar os pombinhos, mas tinha que fazer. Soltou uma das mochilas no chão e sacudiu Yuu até despertá-lo.

– Ne, Aoi! – riu outra vez – Hora de acordar, Bela Adormecida...

O tatuador acordou. Tentou espreguiçar-se inutilmente. Estava preso nos braços de Takashima. Ao notar isso corou sem graça, pra diversão de Miyavi.

– Ne, ne, ne... – cutucou as costelas do amigo moreno – O que os pombinhos fizeram, conta?

Emburrado, Aoi deu um tapa na mão de Miyavi e não respondeu. O rapaz de cabelos azuis pegou a mochila novamente e suspirou:

– Acorda o Kou. A gente se meteu em fria, my friend. Eu vou ver como o Kai está.

Só então Aoi se ligou que estavam em um ônibus. Preocupado acenou com a cabeça concordando com as sugestões de Ishihara. Mais apressado Miyavi continuou seu caminho. Saiu pela porta aberta do ônibus e largou as duas pesadas mochilas no chão.

Olhou pro acostamento, onde Kai estava de joelhos no solo, vomitando todo o álcool que ainda estava em seu corpo. O motorista coçava a cabeça por baixo do quepe preto, e uma mexicana, mais velha que os outros, olhava a cena penalizada.

– Ei, seu amigo bebeu todas, hein? – perguntou a mulher em tom divertido.

Miyavi não entendeu nada. Foi até o moreninho e colocou uma das mãos sobre as costas dele. Ficou penalizados pela expressão abatida.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou.

Yutaka apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, enquanto seu corpo se contraía em uma nova ânsia. Uruha e Aoi desceram e foram se juntar aos dois amigos.

– Como ele está? – Uruha perguntou preocupado.

– Vai se recuperar. – Miyavi respondeu – Mas vai curtir uma senhora ressaca. – deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Yutaka tentando animá-lo.

– Que lugar é esse? – Aoi olhava em volta.

– Saa. – Miyavi suspirou. – O que fazemos?

– Rapazes... – a moça chamou atenção deles – Temos que prosseguir viagem, ou não chegaremos a tempo pro próximo show do RBD. Ele pode se recuperar no ônibus.

Fez vários gestos e mímicas de modo que os três entendessem. Yutaka nem prestava atenção. Estava no meio de uma nova crise de vomito, começando a pôr a bile pra fora.

– Não podemos continuar. – Aoi falou – Temos que voltar pra Cidade do México.

– Sabe-se lá aonde eles estão indo agora. – Uruha continuou.

Miyavi acenou com a cabeça. Por meio de vários gestos tentou explicar: – Vamos ficar aqui.

A mexicana ficou surpresa: – Aqui? No meio do nada? Tem certeza?

Sem compreender a pergunta, Miyavi repetiu devagar: – Nós... aqui... – e apontou o chão de terra batida.

– Vocês é quem sabem. – sorriu e acenou – Adeus!

Os três japoneses acenaram de volta, assistindo o motorista e a garota voltarem para o ônibus e o mesmo partir, levantando uma nuvem de poeira enorme. Yuu coçou a cabeça, olhou de um lado para o outro da estrada deserta e suspirou:

– Isso foi uma boa idéia? – olhou para Uruha – Não vejo sinais de civilização...

Uruha também ficou sério. Pra onde quer que olhasse só via a ravina seca, se estendendo por quilômetros. E nem sombra de uma cidade ou alguém.

Kai parou vomitar e rolou pro lado, estendendo-se na terra com os braços abertos e os olhos fechados.

– Quero morrer... – resmungou.

– Não. Você não quer morrer ainda. – Miyavi ficou aliviado. – Você vai querer morrer quando a ressaca vier de vez.

– Que belo amigo você é. – o moreninho resmungou – Tem cigarro aí?

Miyavi levantou-se e caminhou até a mochila. Vasculhou atrás do maço de cigarros e aproveitou para tirar a pomada cicatrizante. O sol começava a nascer e ele ia passar um pouco sobre a tatuagem recém-feita.

Levantou-se e ia voltar pro lado de Kai quando deu um tapa na própria testa. Virou-se na direção por onde o ônibus seguira e esticou o braço:

– Corram atrás daquele ônibus!

Kai sentou-se, parecendo confuso. Aoi e Uruha se entreolharam: – O que foi, Miyavi? – perguntou o ator loiro.

– PUTAQUEPARIU! Esqueci meu violão no ônibus! – pensou por um segundo – Ou foi na concentração?

– E por falar em concentração... que festa, ne? – Uruha arreganhou os dentes.

– Não lembro muita coisa. – Yuu franziu as sobrancelhas, puxando pela memória.

– Eu lembro! – o loiro insistiu – Lembro da coreografia. – ensaiou alguns passos. Acabou rindo da cara de Aoi – Não me olhe assim. Lembro que você também dançou, Yuu!

O moreno rolou os olhos, mas não resistiu. Colocou-se ao lado do loiro e começou a imitar-lhe os passos de dança: – Isso é divertido...

– Que preju. – Miyavi resmungou assistindo a coreografia dos amigos. Depois sentou-se junto a Kai e estendeu-lhe um cigarro, acendendo um pra si também. – O primeiro violão, que comprei com o suor do meu trabalho.

– Gomen... – o moreninho ia se desculpar, mas o tatuado não deixou:

– Eu compro outro. Suor e trabalho é o que não me faltam. – riu – O que a gente faz agora?

– Aa! – Uruha apontou do lado contrário de onde vieram – Tem uma placa lá!

Fez essa observação e saiu correndo, largando a mochila no chão. Voltou em menos de dois minutos.

– E então? – Aoi interrogou.

– Diz "Ciudad de Ocaso – 45 millas". Seja lá o quanto for isso, parece uma caminhada e tanto. – já se sentia cansado só de pensar.

– Ciudad de Ocaso? – o rapaz de cabelos azuis perguntou terminando o cigarro – E onde será que fica isso?

– Ora, olhe no seu mapa. – Aoi falou pra Kai.

De pálido, Yutaka passou a extremamente vermelho. Os olhos se estreitara e ele fez uma expressão tão feia, que Aoi e Uruha deram um passo pra trás.

– Eu não tenho um mapa do país. Tenho só da Cidade do México. – virou o rosto na direção de Miyavi, olhando-o agudamente. – Eu ia comprar... mas alguém me chamou de nerd exagerado...

– Go... gomen... – Miyavi sussurrou.

– Tudo bem. – Kai levantou-se. Foi até a mochila e colocou-a nas costas – Vamos por aqui.

Começou a caminhar na direção de onde o ônibus provavelmente viera, sem esperar os outros. Aoi e Uruha observaram a cena estarrecidos. Dificilmente viam Yutaka tão aborrecido.

– Ne... – Uruha puxou a manga da blusa de Aoi – Ele se recuperou rápido, não?

– Hn. – Aoi parecia impressionado – Essa é a lendária fúria de um nerd?

– Ei, Kai! – Miyavi gritou – Pelo menos calça outro sapato! Vai ficar só com a meia nessa estrada?

Apontou o pé descalço, pois um dos sapatos ficara na pseudo manifestação rebelde. Kai não respondeu, continuou avançando.

– Ne... – Uruha puxou a manga de Aoi novamente – Você consegue ver a aura negra ao redor de Kai? Kowaii!

– Hn. – Aoi passou a língua sobre os lábios – Tem até uma nuvem de tempestade sobre a cabeça dele...

Miyavi riu: – Soltando raiozinhos! Iko, iko.

Os outros dois concordaram, pegaram as mochilas e seguiram Yutaka, mantendo-se a bons e seguros metros de distância.

oOo

– Será que ele vai ficar bravo por muito tempo?

Uruha perguntou cansado, apontando Kai com a cabeça. O moreninho avançava destemido, deixando os amigos pra trás. Não haviam parado nem um minuto, e já caminhavam há várias horas.

Os três estavam cansados, com sede e com fome. E não percebiam o menor sinal de civilização por perto.

Miyavi ouviu a pergunta de Uruha e respondeu:

– Ie. Ele não está zangado.

– Não? – Uruha soou incrédulo.

– Não. Ele está se sentindo culpado, aposto. – o rapaz das tatuagens completou – Pelo meu violão, por estarmos perdidos no meio do nada e por toda essa situação.

– Demo... não é culpa dele! Foi culpa da tequila. – o loiro riu.

– Sabemos disso. – a voz de Ishihara soou carinhosa – Mas Kai é responsável demais. Vamos deixá-lo ruminar isso mais um pouco. Depois falamos com o cabeça dura.

– Você o conhece muito bem... – Uruha disse displicente, como quem não quer nada.

– Sim. Conheço.

– Já que conhece tão bem, quando é que vai atacar? – o ator loiro disparou a queima roupa.

Miyavi foi pego de surpresa pela forma direta de Uruha. Não teve resposta por alguns segundos, e acabou sorrindo. Era bem óbvio o que sentia... pra se vingar, mirou Aoi e rebateu:

– Devia perguntar isso pra Yuu, não pra mim! – e piscou.

Aoi corou pela insinuação. Uruha parou de andar, visivelmente surpreendido.

– Nani?

– É... – o japonês com cabelo azul debochou – pergunta pro nosso tatuador quando ele vai atacar.

O loiro ficou sério, olhou de Aoi para Miyavi, com um brilho o olhar: – E está tudo bem pra você, Ishihara?

– Aa. Por mim tudo bem. – parou de andar também, obrigando Aoi a imitá-lo. – Até incentivo.

– Oh. – os olhos de Takashima ficaram tristes. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração que não se recordava ter sentido antes. – E quando Aoi se apaixonou por Kai?

Miyavi quase teve um enfarto. Aoi deixou o queixo cair ao ouvir a pergunta:

– Nani? – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Uruha evitou encará-los: – Miyavi disse que Aoi vai atacar também...

– Mas não o Kai! – Aoi apressou-se em esclarecer. Pensou um segundo e corou – Quer dizer, eu não pretendo 'atacar' ninguém nessa viagem! – respirou fundo – Fala sério! Depois eu é que levo a fama de lerdo. Você confundiu tudo, Kou!

Miyavi fez um bico: – Confundiu mesmo! Eu disse que estava tudo bem com o Aoi atacar qualquer um! Menos o Kai, lógico!

– Demo... demo... – o loiro parecia meio perdido.

Miyavi tinha uma presença de espírito invejável. Notou o clima que rolava ali, e lembrou-se da cena no ônibus: com Aoi adormecido nos braços de Uruha. Ah, mas ele não ia perder a oportunidade por nada desse mundo!

– Ne, Uruha... só pra ficar bem claro: Aoi não quer atacar o Kai. Nem a mim. Wakatta? Ou prefere que eu desenhe?

O ator piscou. Olhou para Miyavi que tentava não cair na gargalhada. Depois olhou para Aoi, que lançava adagas com o olhar na direção do mais alto. Então sorriu, e foi como se o dia ganhasse um segundo sol. Os olhos brilharam e Uruha nunca parecera tão feliz antes.

– Isso é um pedido? – perguntou alegrinho, quase flutuando.

– Ee? – Aoi olhou para o ator – Pedido?

–Pedido de namoro? – Uruha lançou inocente, fazendo Miyavi rir e Aoi corar.

– IE! Gomen, eu não quis ofender... eu... – Aoi tentou corrigir a situação, mas só fez Uruha murchar.

– Então você não quer namorar comigo? – os olhos agora eram só tristeza.

– IEE! – Aoi começou a se desesperar com suas mancadas – Eu quero muito. É o que mais quero na verdade. – deu um tapa na própria testa, sentindo-se um retardado.

Uruha apenas riu, sacana. Às vezes tinha essas atitudes de agir mesmo como um ator, apenas pra provocar. Estivera judiando de Aoi, por que conhecia bem o outro.

– Ne... você é péssimo com as palavras. – Miyavi se meteu, empurrou Aoi pra perto de Uruha e riu: – Parte logo pra ação, baka!

Yuu olhou feio pro rapaz das tatuagens, depois suavizou a expressão para fitar o ator loiro, por quem nutria profundos e verdadeiros sentimentos. Segurou o rosto perfeito com as duas mãos e sem dizer mais nada, selou os lábios de ambos.

Miyavi coçou a cabeça feliz pelos amigos. Começou a ficar sem jeito quando o beijo deixou de ser inocente e passou a ser voraz. Deu as costas respeitosamente. Porém podia ouvir que os recém namorados estavam longe de se separar...

– Isso... – lançou brincalhão – Esqueçam que o Miyavi está aqui, arranquem as roupas e deixem rolar nesse escaldante sol do deserto... joguem-se no chão e trans...

– Continue essa frase e eu te esgano. – Aoi cortou a brincadeira. Uruha apenas riu.

– Falando sério: parabéns, desejo tudo de bom, muitas felicidades, quero ser padrinho do casamento e do primeiro filho (seja lá qual dos dois for a mãe), mas agora podíamos ir atrás do Kai?

Apontou o quarto japonês, que era apenas um pontinho perdido na longínqua estrada.

– Hn. – Aoi concordou. Esticou a mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Uruha. – Vamos.

Saiu puxando o ator. Miyavi aplaudiu intimamente, satisfeito por ajudar aqueles dois a se acertarem. Fora uma surpresa saber que Takashima correspondia aos sentimentos que Shiroyama lhe dirigia. Uma agraciada surpresa.

Respirando profundamente, Ishihara olhou para o horizonte e balançou a cabeça de leve. Definitivamente seria igual entre Kai e ele. Seria uma nova e agraciada surpresa.

Continua...

* * *

As coisas meio que deslancharam entre o Aoi e o Uruha. É que a cena que o Kou fica com ciúmes não saia da minha mente, aí resolvi chutar o pau da barraca e acertar metade das coisas. No próximo capítulo eu explico melhor esse lance entre os dois.

Ainda vai mais uns dois capítulos no México. Depois eles se mandam e as coisas rolam mais rápidas, sem tanta enrolação. O.O" Mas é tão gostoso zuar com eles!

Capítulo estranho, não? Eu quase reescrevi tudo, mas desisti. É um desses casos clássico que a história ganha vida própria. Vou deixar rolar e ver onde a fic vai me levar...


	6. Aproveitando o momento

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters.

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte VI  
Aproveitando o momento**

Kai jogou a mochila no chão e sentou-se ao lado dela, abrindo-a em busca do par de tênis extra que trouxera. Teve que tirar grande parte das roupas antes de encontrá-lo, pois estava no fundo.

Descalçou o sapato e as meias, calçando um par limpo e o tênis por cima. Mirou o que restara de seu sapato. Um dos pares fora perdido na passeata. E o outro deixaria abandonado naquela estrada de terra, já que não tinha lata de lixo nas redondezas. Dobrou o mapa amassado e rasgado e guardou cuidadosamente na mochila. Um souvenir daquela loucura.

Olhou pra trás, avistando três pontinhos no horizonte. Miyavi, Aoi e Uruha vinham lá longe, perdidos na distância.

Kai desviou os olhos e perscrutou o céu azul. Em que fria haviam se metido! Não devia nem ter saído do Japão. Se arrependimento matasse...

Lembrou-se da carta que Reita lhe enviara e que estava guardada em um dos bolsos da mochila. Devia ter mandado um e-mail ou telefonado. Ou ainda ido direto do Japão para o Brasil, sem fazer baldeação.

Mirou o horizonte outra vez. Agora os três japoneses já eram visíveis.

Se tivesse feito daquela forma, se tivesse pegado um vôo direto pro Brasil, não estaria ali naquele momento. E não teria as experiências que passaram, nem os apuros.

Não. Não ia se arrepender. A aventura estava desenrolando de maneira totalmente imprevisível e inesperada, mas Yutaka decidiu que aproveitaria cada segundo da viagem. Os amigos provavelmente estavam tentando se divertir também.

Não seria ele a deixar as preocupações tirarem o brilho daquela viagem.

Resoluto, esperou que os outros o alcançassem.

– Ei, seus lerdos! – acenou pra eles – Pensei que tinham se perdido!

Miyavi, Aoi e Uruha se entreolharam.

– Acho que a energia ruim se foi. – o ator loiro sorriu.

– E a nuvem de tempestade também. – Aoi concordou.

– Que alívio! – Miyavi cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça – Pensei que ia ficar mal humorado por mais tempo, Kai chan.

– Ie. – o moreninho meneou a cabeça – Gomen pelo seu violão. Gomen por estarmos perdidos. Mas decidi que vou aproveitar cada... cada... cada... EE?!

Finalmente Yutaka notou as mãos entrelaçadas de Aoi e Uruha. Perdeu a voz, olhando pra ambos de forma confusa.

Aoi levantou o braço expondo o contato carinhoso: – Uruha e eu começamos a namorar. Arigatou, Kai. Se não fosse essa viagem acho que não nos acertaríamos tão cedo.

Kai presenteou os amigos com um de seus famosos sorrisos. Levantou-se do chão de terra e abraçou Uruha com força. Depois fez o mesmo com Aoi.

– Omedetou! Fico tão feliz por vocês!

Aoi coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. Uruha olhou pra Miyavi e lançou:

– Só falta o nosso Ishihara desencalhar.

Kai virou-se pro rapaz das tatuagens: – Quem sabe ele não encontra alguém no Brasil? Tudo pode acontecer.

Miyavi sorriu amarelo e não disse nada. Aoi veio em seu socorro. Tirou a mochila das costas e começou a procurar algo enquanto dizia:

– Esse momento tem que ser registrado! – pegou a máquina fotográfica e acenou para que os três se aproximassem.

– Foto! Foto! – Uruha comemorou.

O ator passou um braço pelo pescoço de Kai e um pelo pescoço de Miyavi puxando ambos pra mais perto. Aoi riu do jeito doidinho de seu namorado e tirou a foto.

– Vai lá, Aoi. – Miyavi separou-se dos amigos e pegou a máquina. Notou que Uruha lhe enviou uma piscada marota. O loiro ia aprontar algo...

E aprontou. Repetiu a pose, puxando Kai e Aoi pelo pescoço, mas virou o rosto e depositou um beijo na bochecha do tatuador. Miyavi e seu ótimo senso de oportunidade tirou a foto no momento exato!

Kai e Uruha começaram a rir da expressão vexada que Aoi fez, todo corado. Miyavi também riu até as lágrimas. Yuu era uma figura e tanto. Tão lerdo pra pegar as coisas no ar.

– Ne, ne. – Kai ficou sério e apontou na direção pra onde seguiam – Parece uma cidade... vamos continuar?

– Hn. – Uruha prestou atenção, reparando em contornos longínquos e delineados no horizonte – Acho que Kai tem razão! Eu estou mesmo morrendo de fome e sede!

Os outros apenas concordaram. Também estavam com fome e sede. E cansados. Rapidamente Kai colocou a mochila nas costas e Yuu o imitou.

– Como se sente, Kai chan? – Miyavi perguntou.

Kai sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos:

– Com uma dor de cabeça do cão. Como se tivesse borboletas no estômago. Como se as pernas tivessem sido moídas...

– Ressaca das brabas!

– Se suas pernas doem é porque você deve ter dançado muito também!– Uruha, experiente no assunto, debochou. – Mas vai sobreviver.

Miyavi puxou Kai pelo braço: – Kai chan... vamos dar privacidade para os pombinhos... – cantarolou.

Aoi mostrou o dedo do meio e Uruha uniu as duas mãos a frente do rosto, dizendo todo afetado:

– Arigatou... Miyavi sama...

Apesar das brincadeiras, o tatuado realmente puxou Yutaka alguns metros a frente, e continuou caminhando de braço dado com ele.

– Pensei que ainda estivesse zangado... – Miyavi disse baixinho.

– Hn. Não estou. Eu não estava de verdade...

– Aa. Você estava se sentindo culpado.

Kai olhou pro mais alto e deu-se por vencido:

– Tem razão. Sinto muito. Mas... comecei a pensar em todas as lembranças que vamos guardar dessa viagem e... – olhou pra trás discretamente, flagrando o casal enamorado de mãos dadas, conversando baixinho alguns passos atrás – Esses dois terem se acertado foi uma coisa incrível!

– Se foi...

– Você sabia, Miyavi? O que eles sentiam?

– Bem, eu sabia do Aoi. Nunca pensei que Uruha fosse a fim do meu tatuador oficial. É um grande ator.

– Essa viagem foi uma coisa boa, no final.

– Ela ainda não acabou, Kai chan. Muitas surpresas nos aguardam...

Kai concordou silenciosamente. Na mente de ambos iam pensamentos totalmente diferentes. Miyavi pedia paciência o bastante para agir no momento certo. Kai torcia para que realmente tudo desse certo dali pra frente.

oOo

A cidade, na verdade, não era uma cidade. Nem uma vila.

Era um amontoado de umas oito casas feitas de madeira. Todas velhas e de aspecto semi destruído. Duas ou três pessoas descansavam às sombras das varandas e estavam tão estagnadas que nem se interessaram pelos estrangeiros recém chegados. O aspecto geral era de abandono.

Kai pegou o dicionário de termos e leu a placa velha e mal pintada:

– Bem vindo à Ciudad de Ocaso. É aqui.

– Que horror! – exclamou Uruha, quando ele e Aoi alcançaram a outra dupla – Isso parece o fim do mundo!

– Isso é o fim do mundo. – Miyavi fez um bico – Nem ônibus deve ter aqui.

– E agora? – Aoi perguntou.

– Mitte! – Kai apontou uma das casas maiores – Ali parece ser uma mercearia. Vamos ver. Deve ter algo pra comprar.

Os três concordaram e atravessaram a rua de terra a passos rápidos. Felizes por finalmente poder comprar algo pra comer. Realmente o local era uma mistura de mercado, mercearia e restaurante.

Kai avançou até o balcão, onde um homem gordo e de aspecto pouco hospitaleiro parecia esperar para atender clientes.

– Boa tarde... – o moreninho cumprimentou numa voz carregada de sotaque.

– Boa tarde. – respondeu o mexicano com maus modos.

Yutaka olhou para os amigos e deu de ombros. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou a carteira. Pegou o cartão de crédito internacional pensando em usá-lo para pagar as refeições.

O atendente desdenhou. Ergueu a mão e esfregou o polegar no dedo indicador, no gesto universal que significava dinheiro:

– Nada de cartão, amigo. Aqui é 'verba' ao vivo e a cores.

Chocado, Kai olhou do homem para o cartão:

– Você não aceita cartão de crédito? – o pesado sotaque era quase incompreensível.

O mexicano gordo voltou a repetir o esfregar de dedos:

– Dinheiro. Aqui só dinheiro vale.

O moreninho virou-se para seus amigos com expressão abobada:

– Mas que merda de estabelecimento no mundo não aceita cartão internacional?

– Este? – Miyavi rebateu a pergunta. – Alguém tem dinheiro mexicano?

Nenhum deles tinha. Com tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas era de se surpreender só de pensar onde haviam ido parar. Nem tinham se preocupado em fazer o câmbio e ter alguns pesos mexicanos nos bolsos, de precaução.

Mais otimista, Uruha deu de ombros:

– Deixa pra lá. Pelo menos água ele não pode negar, não é? – e cheio de coragem aproximou-se do balcão – Pode nos dar um pouco de água? – pediu em japonês. Pensou melhor e repetiu devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia mímica – Water...

O mexicano observou o rapaz a sua frente. Pareceu levemente surpreso. Talvez tivesse pensado que fosse uma mulher a princípio. Resmungou algo que ninguém entendeu, enquanto metia a mão debaixo do balcão e tirava um copo.

Uruha torceu o nariz e se arrependeu amargamente do pedido. O copo que o mexicano segurava estava tão sujo e sebento que lhe deu náuseas. Indiferente, o gordo pegou um pano de pratos ainda mais sujo que o copo e "limpou" o vidro. Depois encheu com água da torneira e estendeu para o loiro.

– Eu espero lá fora! – Miyavi saiu rapidinho. Só de imaginar Uruha bebendo aquilo também tinha náuseas.

O ator japonês pensou em recusar. Depois mudou de idéia. O mexicano lhe observava atentamente. Kami sama sabia como ele reagiria se mudasse de idéia depois de ter pedido por aquilo. Podia se ofender... e se tivesse uma arma debaixo do balcão?

Enchendo-se de coragem pegou o copo. O vidro sebento quase escorregou por seus dedos esguios.

Kai e Aoi fizeram caretas quando o loiro valente levou o líquido aos lábios e sorveu tudo em um único gole. Educadamente reverenciou agradecendo e saiu da mercearia pisando duro, seguido de perto pelos japoneses morenos.

Miyavi, que sentara na calçada de terra, olhou Uruha saindo da mercearia e caiu pra trás, sobre a mochila, gargalhando sem parar:

– Ne, Uruha... sobreviveu ao xarope de bactérias? Acho que tinha um trilhão de germes só no copo...

Uruha não disse nada. Apenas seguiu em frente, com o rosto lívido.

Miyavi levantou-se, ainda rindo, e esperou por Kai e Aoi que logo saíram. Kai tinha uma expressão estranha. Aoi tentava não rir, pra não chatear seu koi.

O mais alto colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Yuu:

– Espero que o Takashima não comece a sofrer mutações genéticas...

– E a desenvolver tentáculos... – Kai entrou na brincadeira. – Sabe, depois dessa, a minha sede passou...

Miyavi enxugou as lágrimas. Aoi soltou uma risadinha:

– Vamos logo. Não adianta nada ficar aqui.

– Podíamos pedir informações... – o moreninhou olhou em volta indeciso.

– Pra essas pessoas? – Aoi descartou a possibilidade. – Vamos apenas seguir a estrada. Ela vai levar a algum lugar.

Ambos concordaram com a lógica de Yuu. Apressaram-se e alcançaram Uruha, que ainda andava pisando duro.

– Acho que a mutação genética já começou. – Miyavi era um palhaço que perdia o amigo, mas não perdia a piada. – Olha como ele ta andando.

Uruha fez uma careta pro rapaz de cabelos azuis.

Os japoneses continuaram em frente, saindo da cidade estranha, com aspecto de abandono e com habitantes pouco hospitaleiros. No horizonte não havia o menor sinal de civilização. Mas era a opção mais viável.

Nenhum deles tinha vontade de conversar. Aoi apenas se aproximou do namorado e tomou-lhe a mão outra vez.

Caminharam silenciosamente por quase meia hora, quando ouviram o som de um veículo automotor. Um caminhão baú vinha pela estrada, e seguia na direção pra onde eles estavam indo.

Animando-se Uruha estendeu o braço e sinalizou com o polegar, pedindo carona.

O caminhão parou, levantando uma impressionante nuvem de poeira. O motorista olhou para os andarilhos e sorriu, mostrando a arcada dentária cheia de dentes podres:

– Boa tarde!

Kai deu um passo a frente:

– Boa tarde!

– Precisam de ajuda?

– Queremos ir pra Cidade do México. – o moreninho informou numa voz cheia de sotaque. O motorista franziu as sobrancelhas. Só entendera a parte final.

– Cidade do México? – indagou.

– Isso! Cidade do México! – Kai sorriu enchendo-se de esperança.

O mexicano tirou o boné azul e coçou a nuca: – Eu conheço. Cidade do México. He, he, he. Fugi de lá mês passado. Sabe, peguei minha esposa na cama com um amante. Matei os dois e tive que escapar da polícia. É... Cidade do México. Nunca que eu volto pra lá.

Os japoneses não entenderam lhufas do que fora dito no idioma nativo. Aoi, Uruha e Miyavi olharam pra Kai. Porém o moreninho estava tão confuso quanto seus companheiros.

– Cidade do México? – perguntou Yutaka outra vez.

O motorista riu e acenou indicando o baú do caminhão: – Se quiserem ficar bem longe da Cidade do México é só entrar ali.

Kai voltou-se pros amigos: – Acho que ele vai nos levar pra Cidade do México.

Uruha vibrou, Miyavi abriu um sorrisão cheio de dentes e Aoi suspirou aliviado como se um peso fosse retirado de seus ombros.

– Então vamos logo! – Uruha adorou a idéia de não ter que caminhar mais. Olhou o mexicano e fez um sinal de positivo. – Sankyuu!

O motorista sorriu expondo os dentes estragados, observando os japoneses atentamente.

Continua...

* * *

Ahahahahahaha

E vamos metê-los em fria! XD


	7. Quando a fome aperta,

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters.

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte VII  
Quando a fome aperta...**

O caminhão não balançava tanto quanto o ônibus, provavelmente por que avançava mais devagar, com mais cuidado. Em contrapartida era tão escuro que os quatro não conseguiam se ver uns aos outros. E muito abafado.

Aoi e Uruha estavam sentados lado a lado, à esquerda da porta e de frente para Miyavi e Kai.

O silêncio se estendia há bastante tempo, sem que nenhum dos quatro tivesse muita vontade de quebrá-lo. Já não estavam tão cansados assim, mas a fome e a sede ainda os torturava.

Uruha, que segurava uma das mãos de Aoi, suspirou. O tatuador franziu as sobrancelhas no escuro, e apesar de não ter certeza se iria olhar no rosto de seu namorado, virou-se pro lado dele:

– Uruha...?

– Hn? – o loiro parecia distraído.

– Eu queria perguntar algo. – tinha uma dúvida que o atormentava.

– Nani? – Uruha prestou mais atenção.

– Desde quando você gosta de mim?

O ator não respondeu imediatamente. Refletiu na pergunta por um bom tempo antes de deixar sua voz ser ouvida:

– Na verdade nem eu sabia.

– Como assim? – Yuu não escondeu a surpresa.

– Sabe aquele ditado de só dar valor a uma coisa depois que a gente perde? – lançou numa voz divertida – Você sempre esteve ao meu lado e isso me deixava confortável. Quando pensei que podia perdê-lo pra outra pessoa... – propositadamente evitou mencionar o nome de Kai – Doeu.

– Podia ser ciúme natural de amigo... – Aoi soou um tanto inseguro.

Uruha sorriu no escuro:

– Baka. Não tem nada a ver com ciúmes de amigo! A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi te seqüestrar e esconder só pra mim! Foi preciso um choque pra eu abrir meus olhos. Aishiteiru Shiroyama Yuu.

Aoi apertou os olhos com força, feliz por ouvir o que tanto queria, apesar de não ser no local mais romântico do mundo. No momento pouco importava. Quis puxar Uruha pra um abraço, tendo que se segurar. Apenas rebateu em tom amaciado:

– Aishiteirumo.

– Oh... isso foi a coisa mais cute que já ouvi na minha vida tooooooda. – Miyavi não resistiu. Sua voz divertida soou do outro lado do caminhão, fazendo Aoi e Uruha corarem de vergonha. Graças aos céus estava escuro e não podiam ser vistos.

– Miyavi! – Kai repreendeu. Também achara a conversa fofa, mas não queria constranger os amigos no auge do clima romântico.

– Mas Kai chan! Que culpa eu tenho? Eles ficam ali se declarando. Não sou surdo...

O moreninho ia responder, no entanto calou-se. Franziu as sobrancelhas com os sons que estava ouvindo.

Pra se vingar da brincadeira de Miyavi, Uruha puxara Aoi pros seus braços e, guiando-se pelo instinto, colara os lábios de ambos num beijo nem um pouco pudico.

Miyavi também se surpreendeu com a atitude atrevida. Apesar disso sorriu no escuro. Recém namorados tinham mesmo aquele "fogo" queimando em seus interiores. E os dois não tinham tido tempo de se curtir com calma.

Aoi recuperou-se do susto, deixando-se levar pela sanha do loiro. Guiou uma das mãos aos cabelos macios e enroscou os dedos nos fios, puxando-os para aprofundar o contato. Uruha gemeu nos lábios que descobrira amar.

O som fez Kai se mover desconfortável e Miyavi fazer um bico. Lá iam os dois perdendo os limites outra vez!

Mas a coisa piorou quando Uruha parou o beijo, com o rosto franzido em uma careta e reclamou:

– Espera, Aoi. Espera... minha mão prendeu no seu cinto!

Kai gelou e seu queixo caiu. Não teve voz para expressar o horror que sentiu. O guitarrista teve:

– Ei seus hentai! – esbravejou – O que pensam que estão fazendo?!

– Ai... – Uruha choramingou começando a entrar em pânico – Não consigo soltar o dedinho... acho que enroscou na fivela.

– Gomen! – Aoi se agitou tentando salvar seu amado. – Calma, deixa que eu solto.

– Gente... eu to ficando muito sem graça... – Kai sentiu o rosto em brasa pela situação embaraçosa!

Miyavi não sabia se ria ou se chorava:

– Eu sempre achei o Uruha um assanhado mesmo. Mas não imaginava isso do Aoi... que decepção! Esperem a gente chegar em um hotel!

Uruha respirou fundo, engolindo em seco. Tentou se acalmar e quase gritou de alívio quando Aoi conseguiu soltar-lhe e ele viu a mão livre outra vez. Que susto levara!

– Acho melhor vocês se sentarem longe. – Miyavi afirmou em voz séria – Só de precaução.

Uruha não gostou do tom usado na frase:

– Não vejo motivos pra isso. era estranho ouvir o loiro falando meio rude.

– Ah, e você acha agradável ter que presenciar essas ceninhas? – Miyavi perguntou um tanto ríspido.

– Calma aí, vocês dois. – Kai pediu, preocupado.

– Ceninhas? – Uruha ignorou o moreninho. Sua voz subiu uma oitava – Wakatta. Mas se eu vou me sentar longe do Aoi, você vai se sentar longe do Kai!

O rapaz de cabelos azuis ficou lívido e silenciou. Kai passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando enxergar algo dentro do escuro caminhão. Não conseguiu. Durante alguns segundos houve apenas o som do veículo avançando pela estrada, até a voz grave do estudante quebrar o silencio:

– Que quer dizer? – ele soou tão ofendido que fez Miyavi se arrepiar.

– Quer saber, Kai chan? – Uruha lançou maldoso. Eu te explico...

Miyavi levantou-se depressa e puxou ar profundamente, fazendo força. Em seguida o som de uma pancada cortou a revelação do ator loiro. Ele ficou confuso com aquilo até ouvir um gemido suave ao seu lado. Tateou no escuro e sentiu algo que não devia estar ali:

– Aoi? Aoi?! YUU!

O tatuador apenas gemeu, tentando respirar enquanto seu peito doía atingido em cheio por algo muito pesado. A mochila de Miyavi.

– O que foi? – Kai não entendeu nada.

– Esse animal do Miyavi jogou a mochila no Aoi! – Uruha gritou irritado e preocupado.

Miyavi ficou sem graça:

– Não era pra acertar o Yuu. Era pra acertar o Uruha... Gomen!

– Aoi, fala comigo! – Uruha ignorou o rapaz de cabelos azuis. – Ta doendo?

Sem fôlego pelo golpe, Yuu não respondeu, apenas gemeu. Mas doía sim. E muito.

– Céus! – Kai percebeu que as coisas estavam saindo do controle. O que poderia fazer para acalmar os ânimos?

– Miyavi no baka! – Uruha perdeu as estribeiras – Não temos culpa se você é mal resolvido e não tem coragem de se...

E lá estava Miyavi arremessando outra mochila. Dessa vez a de Kai. E sua mira era invejável, pra azar do tatuador que foi atingido no peito pela segunda vez. Nem forças pra gemer o coitado teve.

– Miyavi! – Kai sentiu mais do que viu sua mochila sendo puxada. Pelo som que se seguiu deduziu o que o guitarrista fizera.

Uruha engoliu em seco desesperado para acudir Aoi e ao mesmo tempo se vingar.

Intuindo a tragédia Yutaka também ficou em pé. E não devia ter feito isso por que alguma coisa dura voou pelas trevas do caminhão e o acertou em cheio no nariz. E doeu tanto que lágrimas lhe juntaram nos olhos.

Gemendo desnorteado, ele sentou-se outra vez, levando as mãos ao rosto. Miyavi ouviu o gemido ao seu lado:

– Kai chan...? – tateou no escuro, mas não conseguiu encontrar o companheiro. – O que foi?

O ator loiro ficou lívido:

– Oh... gomen ne, Kai chan! Eu mirei no Miyavi!

– O que você jogou?! – o tatuador grunhiu.

– Meu tênis... – Uruha revelou muito sem graça – Mas era pra acertar você e não o Kai!

Aoi gemeu respirando com certa dificuldade, seu peito doendo terrivelmente. Kai gemeu de volta, com o nariz latejando. Miyavi calou-se e sentou-se outra vez. Uruha encolheu-se e abraçou as próprias pernas.

Durante vários quilômetros ninguém falou nada. Apenas os gemidos dos morenos mais baixos quebravam o silêncio destoando do som do motor do caminhão. Havia certa tensão no ar.

Uruha que, apesar das atitudes infantis, não era de ficar de birra resolveu dar o primeiro passo:

– Ne... gomen Ishihara. Eu passei dos limites. Gomen, Yutaka. Eu não queria acertar você.

Miyavi respirou fundo. Também se arrependia:

– Ie. A culpa foi minha. Eu não devia ter provocado.

O nariz de Kai ainda estava dolorido, no entanto não queria que o mal entendido se prolongasse:

– Vocês estão cansados, com fome e com sede. A culpa disso tudo é minha. Quando chegarmos a cidade do México vamos pegar um avião e voltar pro Japão.

Os outros três ficaram chocados com a decisão:

– Mas Kai... – Uruha começou.

– O que você insinuou, Takashima... – o moreninho mordeu os lábios – Está enganado a meu respeito. Você disse que Miyavi não devia se sentar ao meu lado... mas... sei que estou indo ao Brasil pra me encontrar com outro homem, só que não vou sair agarrando meus amigos!

Uruha deu um tapa na própria testa. Kai confundira tudo! Antes que pudesse explicar o mal entendido Miyavi começou a rir. Relaxou o corpo e deitou-se no chão duro do caminhão:

– Kai chan, você consegue ser tão obtuso às vezes! Entendeu tudo errado!

Uruha também riu:

– Baka! Eu quis dizer que o Miyavi ia agarrar você, não o contrário!

– É Kai chan. O Uruha sabe que eu sou tão tarado quanto ele. – o tatuado divertiu-se muito com a confusão. Aliás, esse era o seu maior problema. Miyavi brincava tanto, que Yutaka simplesmente não o levava a sério. Em momento algum.

Mesmo quando deixava escorregar o que sentia, Kai levava pro lado da brincadeira, por que Miyavi sempre fazia piada com tudo. Esse era o pensamento do japonês de cabelos azuis, e algo similar bailava pela mente de Uruha. O loiro sentiu-se ainda mais culpado:

– Gomen, gomen. Miyavi. Eu fiquei nervoso...

– Relaxa. Eu exagerei.

– Amigos?

– Amigos!

Kai fungou. Aoi gemeu longamente. No mesmo instante Uruha reclinou-se sobre o moreno, preocupado com o bem estar dele:

– Calma Yuu chan. Prometo que assim que for possível eu faço uma massagem bem gostosa, ta bom?

O tatuador suspirou feliz com a proposta, apesar dela não diminuir a dor em seu corpo. Ishihara passou a mão pelo cabelo, totalmente sem jeito:

– Gomen nasai, Yuu. Não tive intenção alguma de acertá-lo. Eu só queria desmaiar o Uruha antes que ele dissesse alguma besteira. Não era pra quase matar você. Duas vezes... – e riu descontraído.

Aoi rosnou algo. Em seguida foi a vez do ator loiro se desculpar com sua vítima:

– Sumimasen, Kai chan. Eu não queria ter cacetado o seu nariz. Era pra ter sido o narigão do Miyavi...

O moreninho limpou a garganta enquanto esfregava o nariz dolorido que parecia inchado:

– Uru... – choramingou – O seu pé é enorme... aquela sapatada quase me nocauteou...

– Quando chegarmos ao Brasil vou te pagar um super... super... hum... algum prato típico de lá... – remendou sem se lembrar de nada da culinária brasileira.

– Demo... – Kai já ia reafirmar seu desejo de voltar ao Japão. Mas o loiro o cortou sem dar chance de continuar:

– Ie. Vamos até o Brasil, Uke Yutaka. Não quero nem saber como. E não me importa se brigarmos mil vezes (e você e o Aoi se estreparem um pouco no processo), mas de lá você não volta solteiro.

Tinha um sorrisão nos lábios. Apesar do escuro impedir que os outros o vissem. Miyavi sorriu de orelha a orelha, sabendo que aquela indireta era um desejo de boa sorte para si, como se Uruha lhe dissesse: "Ganbatte". E era o que pretendia fazer.

– Hai, hai. Uruha está certo. Barriga vazia é sinônimo de cabeça quente. Sabe, Kai... você vai ter que nos pagar um jantar de gala quando chegarmos na Cidade do México.

Kai continuou massageando o nariz dolorido. Ponderava sobre o que fazer. Lembrou do motivo que o levara a sair do Japão e do qual se esquecia às vezes: pretendia encontrar Reita e... e...

Sempre que pensava no que diria ao encontrá-lo as palavras sumiam de sua cabeça e ele desviava a mente para outros assuntos. A aventura o instigava. O encontro o assustava. Seguir com aquilo ou não?

Não queria ver seus amigos brigando outra vez... nem queria levar mais sapatadas no nariz. Por outro lado... ele ia rir muito, no futuro, quando se lembrasse da aventura.

– Uruha, só me prometa uma coisa: nada de jogar seus sapatos no escuro da próxima vez!

O loiro riu animado. Miyavi abriu os braços e manteve-os abertos no chão do caminhão. Aoi, sentindo-se excluído e dolorido suspirou. A viagem prosseguiria quase como planejado.

– Mas então... se pegar fogo again, a gente faz uma surubinha com os quatro, combinado? – sugeriu Miyavi numa voz muito suspeita.

Em questão de segundos três tênis voaram pela escuridão do baú tentando acertar o tatuado. Felizmente, pra todos, ninguém foi atingido...

oOo

O sacolejar constante do caminhão era entediante. Miyavi foi o primeiro a cair no sono, apagando largado no chão. Em seguida foram Aoi e Uruha. Kai cochilou por último e foi o primeiro a despertar quando sentiu a mudança na marcha do veículo, horas depois.

O caminhão foi sendo freado lentamente até parar, enquanto os viajantes iam despertando pouco a pouco. Pelo visto eles haviam chegado em algum lugar, depois de todas àquelas horas no baú escuro e abafado. Cerca de cinco minutos depois os japoneses ouviram um barulho na tranca e a porta foi aberta.

Continua...

* * *

Nussa... o capítulo todo se passou no caminhão! Às escuras... isso não foi planejado! XD

Notas importantes:

1- Esse findis eu vou pra Sampa, me encontrar com a **Lady Anúbis**, a **Eri chan** e o **Chibi Ale**... #super ansiosa# então pode ser que a próxima atualização demore um pouco...

2- **Comentário Censurado**.  
**Motivo**: amor incondicional pelo Kai. ¬¬ Se é que me entende, Litha chan...

3- O Kai ta bem tapado nessa fic. Mas... mas... mas... se ele se ligar logo no Myv e (to resolvendo isso ainda) se eles vierem a se acertar a história acaba rápido demais! Deixa eles chegarem no Brasil antes do "viveram felizes para sempre".

4- O nome do capítulo é baseado no famoso chavão do programa Chaves, dito pelo Seu Madruga. E o complemento será o nome do próximo capitulo: "_Quando a fome aperta a vergonha afrouxa_".

5-Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando. Nunca pensei que alguém fosse gostar e acompanhar essa fic! Quando montei o plot, imaginei que ia ficar viajado e sem noção. XD Tipo as minhas bizarrices.

Pra mostrar o quanto estou feliz, aguardem uma... hum... surpresinha para o Aoi e o Uruha em breve, pra ver se apaga o fogo desses dois!

Só não sei se coloco o Aoi de seme ou o Uruha de seme. Esse casal me deixa tão confusa...


	8. a vergonha afrouxa

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Orientação**: Yaoi  
**Classificação**: 18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters.

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte VIII  
... a vergonha afrouxa.**

Assim que a porta se abriu o ar fresco de fim de tarde invadiu o baú do caminhão, diminuindo a sensação de cláusula e abafamento. Foi um grande alívio.

– Ei, vocês estão bem aí? – a voz do caminhoneiro parecia cansada.

Como ninguém entendeu a pergunta, o homem não teve resposta. Ele nem tentou esconder a surpresa quando os 'caroneiros' começaram a procurar alguma coisa no chão. Os pés dos sapatos que haviam sido jogados contra Miyavi. Uruha teve que procurar o par.

Só depois de devidamente calçados, puderam sair do caminhão, arrastando as mochilas.

Kai saltou primeiro. Aproximou-se do mexicano e reverenciou de leve:

– Arigatou gozaimashita. – foi todo solene.

O desconhecido abriu um sorriso enorme, exibindo os dentes ruins e apontou para o moreninho:

– Ah, isso aí eu entendi! Ha, ha, ha! – gargalhou. Respirou fundo e indicou a direita deles – Sigam por ali. Eu não posso me aproximar da cidade. Polícia, sabe? Vou seguir a rodovia, mas é só ir em frente. Não tem erro.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas. Pelo mínimo que entendera (das mímicas) supôs que deviam seguir pro lado que o cara apontava. E surpreendentemente era uma praia, com algumas pessoas aproveitando o pôr-do-sol.

Civilização, finalmente.

O dono do caminhão levou a mão à aba do boné encardido a guisa de despedida e ia se afastar quando Uruha o chamou:

– Ei, mister! – arriscou num inglês deplorável. Pelo menos funcionou. O homem virou-se pra ele, reparando que o loiro já estava com uma câmera nas mãos. – Picture. Please?

– "Bater" uma foto de vocês? Claro! – foi até o loiro que lhe estendeu a máquina e mostrou o botão que devia ser pressionado.

Pegando a câmera, o caminhoneiro esperou pacientemente que os japoneses se arrumassem numa pose. Depois tirou uma foto. Empolgado, sinalizou para que mudassem de posição e tirou uma segunda.

– Vocês são fotogênicos! – o homem afirmou ao devolver a máquina fotográfica. Apontou para Uruha: – Mas você parece uma mulher! He!

Acenou pros japoneses e entrou no caminhão, indo embora.

– Tiozinho simpático. – Uruha disse. Todos concordaram com ele.

Kai virou-se para Miyavi, olhando-o preocupado:

– Está tudo bem, Miyavi? Você está tão quieto...

O tatuado largou a mochila no chão e sentou-se sobre ela. Sentia-se cansando, apesar de ter cochilado grande parte da viagem. Aoi e Uruha acabaram sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Acho que a gente precisa de uma noite bem dormida. – Aoi falou. Passou a mão pelo tórax que ainda estava dolorido.

– E de comida. – Miyavi completou.

– Isso que sentem é uma reação normal. – Kai informou – É que estamos há muito tempo sem comer. Então o corpo reage com hipoglicemia e... – calou-se ao ver que os três amigos olhavam pra ele agudamente – Nani?

– Kai-chan... – Miyavi cantarolou – Eu já te chamei de nerd hoje?

O moreninho rolou os olhos: – Ie.

– Nerd! – e riu.

– Ne, ne... – Uruha indicou uma grande placa com o queixo – Deve ser o nome da cidade. Não que eu entenda do idioma, mas não parece exatamente "Cidade do México".

Só então os outros prestaram atenção. Kai franziu as sobrancelhas:

– "Bem vindos a Acapulco". – digeriu a informação – Estamos em ACAPULCO?!

– E onde é isso? – Aoi perguntou.

– Ainda é no México? – Miyavi completou a pergunta coçando a nuca.

– É... – o estudante respondeu. Depois de passado o primeiro choque Kai percebeu que as coisas não eram tão ruins assim. – Acapulco é uma cidade turística. Podemos ir daqui para o Brasil!

– Que ótimo! – Aoi levantou-se. – Espero que não seja alta temporada. E que os hotéis não estejam lotados.

– Vamos achar uma vaga, com certeza.

– É. – Uruha levantou-se e esticou o corpo – Precisamos de uma noite de descanso.

Miyavi ficou em pé, aproximou-se de Aoi e deu-lhe cotoveladinhas de leve:

– Eu acho que nenhum dos dois vai descansar essa noite...

– Miyavi... – Kai advertiu. Não queria uma nova briga. Mas Uruha sorriu safado e concordou:

– Nem adianta, Miyavi. Dessa festinha você não fará parte. Aoi e eu... ei... Kai disse Acapulco?!

O moreninho confirmou com a cabeça. Surpreendentemente Uruha sorriu ainda mais safado e esfregou uma mão na outra:

– Ne, eu já ouvi falar desse lugar nas aulas de teatro!

– O que disseram? – Aoi ficou curioso, assim como Kai e Miyavi que pregaram os olhos no loiro.

Uruha levantou os dois braços, vibrando:

– Que aqui tem uma praia nudista ótima!

Silêncio.

– Nós podíamos ir, o que acham?

Silêncio.

– Vai ser demais! – o loiro já fazia planos pra desfilar toda sua beleza natural pela tal praia nudista. Aoi moveu os braços fazendo um X:

– IE! De jeito nenhum! – quase espumou só de imaginar a cena.

Kai não estava acreditando na proposta de Uruha. O ator devia estar doido de pedra. Ou talvez tivesse perdido a noção das coisas. Imagina se ele ia pra praia nudista... Principalmente com Miyavi, tarado daquele jeito. Sem que se desse conta do fato, acabou virando o rosto e olhando para o tatuado.

Miyavi sentiu que era observado. Sorriu de lado ao ver o moreninho viajando por seu corpo, olhando-o de cima a baixo, meio distraído. Ora... Talvez a praia nudista não fosse uma idéia tão ruim assim...

– NUNCA! – Aoi continuava relutante.

– Dooshite? Yuu-chan! – Uruha insistia com um biquinho manhoso – Não seja tímido!

– Não sou. – o tatuador estava irredutível.

– Você não quer me ver sem roupas? – Uruha provocou.

– Claro que quero! Mas não quero que eles também te vejam! – apontou os outros dois. – Ne, Yutaka! O que acha desse absurdo?

Kai balançou a cabeça:

– Bom também... – respondeu sem desviar os olhos de Miyavi.

– BOM TAMBÉM? – Aoi surtou com o que ouviu – Você vai ficar pelado no meio de um monte de gente que nunca viu na vida?

Kai despertou do transe:

– Nani? Pelado? – perguntou confuso.

– Praia nudista... – Miyavi riu da confusão do moreninho, satisfeito por ser o motivo da distração.

– Não! – o sangue gelou nas veias de Kai – Eu não estava prestando atenção! Eu não vou à praia nudista nenhuma!

– Podemos tirar a roupa no motel, oras. – Miyavi não perdeu a deixa.

– Exato. – o estudante concordou sem pensar direito. Ao notar a gafe olhou feio pro rapaz de cabelos azuis – Não! Nada de motel também, Miyavi!

Uruha e Miyavi riram muito. Os morenos eram mesmo adoráveis. No fim das contas o loiro deu de ombros, desistindo da idéia:

– Ne, deixa pra lá. Eu posso viver sem a praia nudista. Vamos procurar um motel? Digo, hotel?

Imensamente aliviado Aoi concordou. Kai ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa quando ouviu o som de seu bip. Sob olhares indagadores dos três amigos tirou a mochila das costas e procurou o pequeno aparelho.

– Meu pai... – estranhou o fato. Tirou o celular do bolso e discou pra casa. Foi atendido no segundo toque. – Otoosan. Ah, tudo bem... Nani? Fora da área nacional de cobertura...? – olhou significativamente para os japoneses. – O senhor sabe como essas coisas são. Eu tô no meio do nada agora... Ie... Tudo bem... Não se preocupe. Wakkata.

Desligou o celular com um suspiro. Coçou a cabeça desanimado:

– Se ele desconfiar...

– Manda a polícia internacional atrás do filhinho. – Miyavi debochou – Então que ele não desconfie. Iko, iko...

Os quatro começaram a caminhar pelas areias da praia. Poucas pessoas repararam nos japoneses cansados e totalmente vestidos que passavam por ali. Em silêncio perceberam o cenário mudando rapidamente, prédios já podiam ser vistos à distância.

– Mitte! – Uruha, mestre em enxergar as placas, apontou – Hotel.

Sorriu feliz por reconhecer a palavra, de significado internacional. Não que fosse grande coisa, mas se animaram tanto que a visão lhes deu força para apertar o passo e entrar no local. Não era nenhuma construção cinco estrelas, mas parecia confortável o suficiente para uma boa noite de sono.

Chegando a recepção Kai sorriu para a mocinha, cheio de esperança:

– Tem quatro quartos vagos? – lançou no inglês sofrível.

Experiente em atender turistas, a funcionária digitou algo no computador e respondeu em inglês compreensível:

– Temos dois quartos duplos. Os de solteiro estão todos ocupados.

– Por mim tudo bem, Kai-chan. – Miyavi afirmou. Só queria tomar banho e deitar numa cama limpa para uma longa noite de sono.

– Pergunta se tem um quarto de casal. – Uruha pediu afoito.

Aoi puxou o namorado pelo braço, mantendo-o próximo a si:

– Relaxa. Nós juntamos as camas.

Uruha concordou balançando a cabeça rapidamente. Fariam como o futuro amante havia proposto.

Kai voltou-se para a recepcionista:

– A gente fica com os dois. – tirou a carteira do bolso e mostrou o cartão de crédito internacional para os amigos – Vamos descontar tudo o que pudermos daqui. Meu pai que paga a conta mesmo. Ele só vai descobrir quando receber a fatura.

– Mas Kai... – Aoi ia protestar.

– Ie. – o estudante sorriu – Será uma... Indenização por papai me obrigar a cursar uma faculdade que eu detesto.

A conversa foi interrompida pela funcionária do hotel que pediu os documentos para conferência e entregou fichas de registro para que fossem preenchidas.

Após os procedimentos legais, a moça indicou que os quartos já haviam sido vistoriados e eles podiam entrar. Entregou as chaves dos quartos 317 e 319:

– São no quarto andar, um de frente para o outro. O hotel fornece café da manhã incluso nas diárias a partir das oito horas. Jantar a partir das dezenove horas. Tenham uma boa estadia.

Kai agradeceu. Juntos seguiram para o elevador. Levavam as próprias mochilas por que o hotel pequeno não oferecia o serviço de carregador. Não que precisassem, pois não traziam muita coisa.

Dentro do cubículo apertado, Uruha pressionou o botão do quarto andar.

– Ne... – suspirou distraído – Ainda bem que eu trouxe camisinha... Demo... Não trouxe lubrificante...

Kai corou com a afirmação. Aoi ficou em choque. Miyavi só deu uma risadinha. Imediatamente o loiro virou-se pro mais alto:

– Você tem pra me emprestar? – fez uma carinha tão pedinte que ninguém nunca associaria a expressão infantil ao pedido safado.

A porta do elevador fechou-se ao mesmo tempo em que o tatuado dava de ombros.

– Ie. Gomen, gomen. Só tenho camisinhas também.

– Tudo bem. A gente dá um jeito. – sorriu olhando para Aoi que sorriu de volta. Estava tão aliviado pelo loiro não insistir com a praia nudista que aceitaria qualquer outra situação. Kai que estava bem desconfortável.

Querendo apimentar e por mais lenha na fogueira, Miyavi levou a mão ao queixo e fitou rapidamente Uruha e Aoi:

– Queria saber qual dos dois...

A porta do elevador se abriu cortando a frase do rapaz de cabelos azuis. Os japoneses saíram e começaram a procurar os quartos pelo corredor estreito e deserto. Foi fácil achar. Miyavi e Kai pararam em frente do 317. Aoi e Uruha ficaram com o 319.

– A gente se vê no jantar. – Kai se despediu com um sorriso.

– Acho que não, Kai-chan... – Uruha foi bem misterioso na afirmativa.

– Ne, Uruha. – Miyavi chamou, seu rosto parecia pensativo e distante – O L ta invertido nesse caso, não acha?

– He, he, he... – o ator segurou um longo suspiro – Eu acho que não... – e aproximou-se pra cochichar algo no ouvido de Miyavi. Aoi e Kai não compreenderam nada da conversa.

– Wakkata. – Miyavi bateu continência de brincadeira para Uruha. – Você tem meu respeito, Kou.

– Do que estão falando? – Aoi se intrometeu mal humorado em ser deixado de lado – Que história é essa de L?

Os dois mais altos trocaram um olhar recheado de significado. Miyavi acertou um tapinha camarada nas costas de Aoi:

– Não conhece o L? Tsc, tsc, tsc. Isso é coisa de seme, Aoi-chan... Se você não sacou, então já sei quem será o passivo da relação. Oyasumi!

Fez o sinal da vitória e sumiu pela porta que Kai havia aberto. Uruha pegou a mão de seu namorado e, após se despedir de Yutaka, puxou-o para dentro do 319.

O estudante ficou mais alguns segundos com o olhar perdido na porta de madeira escura do quarto dos amigos. Ele acompanhara tudo em silêncio, e acabara ficando incomodado com a parte final.

Kai não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia ser a tal história do L...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Lemon ficou pro próximo capítulo! Gomen pela falha da semana passada, mas encontrar com a **Eri-Chan**, a **Tamy** e o **Chibi Ale** foi demais! Um dos melhores dias do ano!

A partir desse capítulo a Eri-Chan vai betar a fic pra mim! ARIGATOU, moça!

Pronto: o Kai já começou a prestar mais atenção no Miyavi! Huahauhauahau!

AHA! Vocês desconfiaram do tiozinho humilde do caminhão... Tadinho, e ele foi tão gente boa! #foge#


	9. Primeiros passos

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Orientação**: Yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: Comédia romântica, drama (leve)  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters.

* * *

**Close to you**

**Lady Bogard**

**Parte IX  
Primeiros passos**

Dentro do quarto Uruha sugeriu que Aoi tomasse banho primeiro. O moreno aceitou a oferta. Jogou a mochila num canto do quarto e foi para o banheiro. Kou observou o dormitório. Não era grande, mas as camas e lençóis estavam limpos. Não era tão ruim assim. Deixando de perder tempo começou a puxar uma cama para encostar na outra...

Aoi ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair em seu corpo. E, céus, como foi bom sentir o jato batendo contra sua pele, relaxando e atenuando a tensão. Finalmente poderia se sentir limpo da poeira que grudara na pele durante a viagem.

Não demorou muito. Poucos minutos depois saiu do banho e vestiu o roupão branco do hotel, satisfeito com o cheiro de sabonete que emanava. Enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos negros e voltou para o quarto, flagrando Uruha a terminar de arrumar as camas.

– Deixa que eu cuido disso. Pode tomar seu banho.

– Ha-hai! – Uruha cantarolou alegrinho. O sorrisão recusava sair da face andrógena. Estava absurdamente ansioso, empolgado.

Yuu observou o loiro desaparecer pela porta do banheiro. Seu coração estava acelerado. Não podia acreditar que iria mesmo acontecer. Que ele ficaria com Uruha de verdade, depois de ter sonhado e desejado tanto aquilo. Seria eternamente grato a Kai e à viagem.

Apressadamente terminou de arrumar os colchões, escondendo o vão entre eles com um dos cobertores. Jogou um lençol para dar uma aparência melhor ao improviso. Depois deixou o corpo cair no colchão, deitando-se de costas.

Suspirou, cansado. Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Não ia dormir... Só ia relaxar um pouco porque, sinceramente, o banho de Uruha estava demorando um bocado!

**oOo**

Aoi acordou sentindo pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, descobrindo Uruha sobre si, de joelhos no colchão a atacar sua pele alva.

– Uru... – sussurrou arrepiado.

– Ne, ne... Estava dormindo, Yuu-chan...? – continuou com os beijinhos enquanto falava manhoso – Nem esperou por mim...

– Gomen...

O loiro sorriu com os lábios grudados na pele macia. Os olhos brilharam. Estava apenas provocando o moreno. As coisas iam esquentar mesmo a partir daquele momento.

Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e beijou seu futuro amante nos lábios, inflamando-se ao sentir o piercing gelado. Aquele adorno era um verdadeiro fetiche! Aoi levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros, afundando os dedos nos fios macios e puxou-os com força, exigindo que o beijo fosse mais profundo. Quase voraz.

As mãos de Uruha imitaram o ato, com um destino diferente. Entraram atrevidas pelo roupão branco, um tanto frouxo, deslizando pelo tórax magro, fazendo Yuu gemer satisfeito. As mãos começaram a descer, procurando uma intimidade maior quando a barriga de Uruha roncou alto.

Aoi abriu os olhos e fitou seu namorado. Uruha encerrou o beijo apenas para balançar a cabeça com força, meio chateado:

– Ignore isso, está bem?

– Hai. – concordou. Voltou a fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios, pedindo que o beijo continuasse. Uruha ia atender a exigência quando sua barriga voltou a roncar, ainda mais alto.

Aoi não agüentou. Começou a rir. O loiro encostou a testa no ombro de seu amante. Sua frustração lhe tirou as forças.

– Cortou o clima? – choramingou.

– Totalmente. – respondeu o moreno entre risadas.

O mais alto rolou pro lado e esparramou-se no colchão:

– Eu tô morrendo de fome, Yuu-chan. Acho que não vai rolar agora.

– Eu também, Kou. A gente não come nada desde que saiu do Japão!

– Vamos comer alguma coisa. Depois continuamos, okkei?

– Hai. – concordou imediatamente.

Os dois procuraram uma roupa que não estivesse muito amarrotada. Uruha perdeu um segundo admirando enquanto Aoi se vestia. Ah, que pena ter que adiar aquilo que tanto queria.

– Nani...? – Yuu perguntou um tanto sem graça com o olhar faminto.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e começou a se vestir também:

– Nande mo nai!

Depois de, finalmente, se vestirem os namorados foram procurar o restaurante do hotel.

**oOo**

Miyavi e Kai estavam sentados em uma das mesas, esperando que o pedido de ambos fosse providenciado. Já estavam limpos, precisavam apenas se alimentar antes de dormir e descansar. A certa altura, o tatuado apertou os olhos e apontou para trás do moreninho:

– Ne... Não são Aoi e Uruha ali?

Kai virou-se na direção apontada.

– Hn. São eles...

Rapidamente os amigos se reuniram. Cada um puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se à mesa. Miyavi, como seria de se esperar, não perdeu a piada:

– Uruha, essa foi a rapidinha mais rápida da história. Já pensou em entrar pro livro dos Records?

O loiro rolou os olhos e mostrou o dedo do meio:

– Não enche, Miyavi. A gente tá quase desmaiando de fome.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis riu do azar dos amantes. Só não comentou nada porque um dos garçons se aproximou, trazendo mais cardápios. Uruha leu os nomes com as sobrancelhas contraídas:

– Será que isso é bom? – apontou um desenho. – Não parece.

– A comida daqui é tipicamente mexicana. – Kai falou – Mas tem culinária italiana.

Mais aliviado, afinal o loiro não era muito fã de comida muito temperada, decidiu por um prato de espaguete com molho branco. Aoi se arriscou escolhendo burritos com muito molho de pimenta. Já que estava no México, por que não ser ousado?

Kai e Miyavi também haviam pedido especialidades mexicanas. Não eram enjoados como Uruha.

Coube ao moreninho usar seu inglês carregado de sotaque para explicar ao garçom o que deveria trazer. Não foi tão difícil, pois só de mostrar os desenhos no cardápio o rapaz entendeu. Pra beber escolheram sucos naturais. Tudo absolutamente sem álcool. Kai, mais que todos, não queria saber de tequila num futuro próximo.

Os pratos chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Ao sentir o cheirinho de comida quente e recém-feita, perderam toda e qualquer vontade de falar ou fazer piada. Os quatro se concentram em comer e matar a fome.

Miyavi, Aoi e Kai não se arrependeram de pedir aqueles pratos. Eram realmente uma delicia. No entanto Uruha também não se arrependeu. Apesar de não ser nada típico do local, o espaguete fora preparado no capricho.

Apesar disso, o loiro atrevido roubou um bocadinho do prato de Aoi. Gostou tanto que repetiu o ato com risadinhas abafadas. Miyavi se segurou pra não debochar da felicidade do loiro, enquanto Kai achava legal os recém-namorados estarem numa situação tão agradável. A felicidade e ansiedade eram visíveis.

Ao fim da refeição os japoneses suspiraram satisfeitos. Miyavi recostou-se na cadeira e esticou os braços o máximo que pôde. Limpo e alimentado, começara a sentir o sono vindo com força total. E não foi o único.

Com um sorriso suave, diferente dos que costumava dar, o tatuado indicou os morenos com a cabeça, chamando a atenção de Uruha:

– Tem gente que tá no bago. – comentou em voz baixa.

Uruha olhou de Kai para Aoi, ambos lutando bravamente contra o sono, apesar de estarem com os olhos apertados quase fechadinhos. Mais um pouco e iam começar a cabecear ainda na mesa do restaurante.

– Ne, ne... Miyavi meu amigão... – Uruha chamou no tom de voz mais baixo que conseguiu, não queria que Yuu o escutasse.

– Nani? – o outro ficou desconfiado.

Mas Uruha sorriu antes de pedir:

– Amanhã você enrola o Kai o quanto puder, está bem? Me dê o dia de presente... – e soltou uma risadinha safada. Não ia adiantar tentar nada com Aoi naquela noite. O cansaço era maior. Precisavam descansar, pra tudo ser perfeito.

Miyavi ecoou a risadinha. Aquele pedido atenderia com prazer. Era a desculpa perfeita pra ficar o dia todo ao lado de Kai, a sós...

– Haaaaaai! – vibrou, lutando para não falar muito alto – Makasete!

– Arigatou! – agradeceu aliviado, ansiando pelo dia seguinte.

**oOo**

Já no quarto em que dividiam, Uruha e, sobretudo, Aoi mal tiveram forças pra escovar os dentes e trocar os pijamas. Foi um alívio imensurável quando se ajeitaram debaixo dos lençóis. O moreno praticamente desmaiou de tão cansado. Nem ele mesmo imaginara que pudesse ter se esgotado tanto, mas era natural, se parasse pra pensar. Haviam bebido todas na manifestação rebelde, dormido de mau jeito num ônibus em movimento, andado por quase um dia inteiro e passado outra noite desconfortável no baú de um caminhão. E tudo isso sem se alimentar.

Era pra derrubar qualquer um.

Uruha observou a face adormecida de seu namorado. Afastou alguns fios do cabelo negro. Instintivamente os olhos fitaram o piercing no canto dos lábios sensuais. Só a custo evitou lambê-los.

Seu interior queimava de desejo. Mal descobrira aquela paixão e já queria aproveitá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, sobretudo aprofundando a intimidade. Pena que tinha que deixar para o dia seguinte. E então, Aoi não lhe escaparia.

**oOo**

Kai meio que despertou, ouvindo o momento em que Miyavi levantou-se para ir ao banheiro. Meio bêbado de sono ajeitou-se melhor na cama de solteiro, suspirando e preparando-se para voltar a dormir.

Estava quase apagando quando sentiu o colchão afundar-se e um corpo colar-se ao seu. Imediatamente desperto, arregalou os olhos enviesados:

– Miyavi...? – chamou baixinho. O tatuado havia errado a cama! Deitara-se na cama de Kai ao invés de ir apara a própria cama – Miyavi!

Foi em vão. O mais alto dormia feito uma pedra. O chamado não o despertaria. A cama era estreita, e Kai não podia se mexer direito. Corria o risco de esfregar-se no outro ou cair do colchão. Com o coração aos saltos ficou o mais imóvel que conseguiu.

Jurou que falaria um monte para o amigo abusado, apesar de ser culpa do sono e do cansaço. Depois de resmungar em pensamentos, o moreninho acabou voltando a dormir, mesmo na posição incômoda. Não podia negar que o corpo de Miyavi era bem quentinho e aconchegante...

Miyavi, que estivera controlando sua respiração durante aquele tempo todo, percebeu quando Kai relaxou naturalmente e voltou a adormecer. Teve que fazer um esforço titânico para não rir. Tinha certeza que ouviria um monte na manhã seguinte, mas valeria a pena. Oh, e como valeria.

Com cuidado passou um braço pela cintura do estudante adormecido e o puxou para mais perto. A cama de solteiro era muito estreita, um movimento mais brusco poderia jogá-los direto pro chão duro.

Fora uma atitude atrevida e impensada, pois Kai poderia ter reagido negativamente, mas Miyavi se arriscara. Desde que notara o moreninho viajando por seu corpo mais cedo, quando Uruha mencionara a praia nudista, Miyavi começara alimentar esperanças de tinha chance com o outro. E se antes estava decidido a conquistá-lo, agora conseguira a coragem de começar a dar os primeiros passos...

**Continua...**

**Comentários:**

AHA. Cortei o lemon. U.U O capítulo ficou muito grande, e ia acabar estranho, aí achei melhor jogar o lemon pro próximo e esticar a cena final um pouco mais. Só aviso que:

**1-**Faz mais de dois anos que não escrevo um lemon. U.U Sim, dois anos.

**2-**Eu nunca disse que sabia escrever lemon. Eu tento.

**3-**Estou enrolando com isso. Fato.

Fic atualizada porque a **Litha-chan** postou o meu presente! "One night, one drink, just you" Puxa, eu tava esperando taaanto por essa fic, desde que li o comecinho no hotel em julho, época do AF. Ela me enrolou até agora. *olha torto*

Enfim saiu. SAIUUUUUU! E a espera valeu a pena.

Próximo capítulo será postado imediatamente a **Litha** atualize essa fic. Ou seja, pra poder ler o lemon horrível que digitei, cobrem o capitulo 02 de "One night(...)". Até lá... Me concentro em bond, e nas fics de Dir en grey e Harry Potter que andam jogadas as traças... XD

Falando em bond, já estou indo digitar, já que a Aria mencionou algo sobre "Unmei"... hauahauhauahauha

Ah, quase esqueço! *bate na testa*

O caso do L invertido. Então. O que significa esse L?

Não faço a menor idéia *desvia das pedradas*

Foi assim: no meu último ano do Ensino Médio (e, segundo a minha beta, faz tempo #rosna#), numa aula de química, já no segundo semestre, metade da sala tava resolvendo uns exercícios e a outra metade fazendo bagunça. Eu tava resolvendo os exercícios. Até que o Bethoel (o professor) começou a andar entre as fileiras e parou pra conversar com o Dudu (que sentava atrás de mim, mas na fila da esquerda). Eu nem liguei, até que ouvi eles falarem a palavra "sexo". Ai minha orelha cresceu e eu tentei escutar(poha, dois homens falando de sexo? Me diz que eu fiz mal...), mas a sala tava zuando muito. O que deu pra escutar foi algo a respeito da namorada do Bethoel (que era mais alta) ai o Dudu falou alguma coisa que o Bethoel não gostou, e fez um L com a mão e começou a balançar tipo invertendo. Aí o Dudu fez cara de "Ahhhhhh, saquei" e disse que o L tava invertido no caso.

Eu, muito curiosa, não resisti e meti o narizão na conversa. Perguntei do que eles tavam falando. O Bethoel começou a rir e saiu andando. O Dudu disse: "Você não precisa saber, é coisa de macho."

Mal educado.

Até hoje não sei o que significa esse L, e porque ele ta invertido, ou mesmo porque é coisa de macho. Digitando essa fic me veio à piada na cabeça, então só aproveitei. Fim.


	10. Aproveitando o dia Parte I

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve), lemon  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters.

* * *

**AVISO**: Isso era pra ser um lemon sério. Juro pela faixa do Reita. Ficou tão ruim que eu nem ia postar, mas dou uma dica: não é fundamental para a fic. Pode-se pular esse chapie e ler o resto de boa.

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte X  
Aproveitando o dia – Parte I**

**Uruha e Aoi**

Novamente Aoi foi acordado com pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Entreabriu os olhos e viu o namorado debruçado sobre si, com o rosto enfiado na curva do seu ombro.

– Ohayou! – suspirou.

Uruha sorriu com os lábios grudados a pele pálida:

– Ohayou. – respondeu causando cócegas no moreno.

Aoi levantou-se um pouco, afastando o mais alto. Surpreso, Uruha franziu as sobrancelhas observando o moreno sair da cama:

– Nani? Onde vai?

– Acabei de acordar...

– Sei disso, Yuu-chan. Fui eu quem te acordou. – Uruha fez um bico e cruzou os braços.

– Preciso ir ao banheiro... – o tatuador apontou a porta fechada. – Você já escovou os dentes, mas eu ainda não.

– Não me importo com isso.

– Mas eu me importo.

– Yuu, geralmente o fresco sou eu. Quero transar logo com você! – deu um soquinho na cama.

– Kou, eu me apaixonei por você há dois anos, e tenho te esperado desde então. – Yuu falou firme. – Não pode me esperar por cinco minutos?

Uruha respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça:

– Okkei. – abriu a mão direita e mostrou para o moreno – Cinco minutos. Nem um a mais!

Aoi riu e sumiu pela porta do banheiro.

– Aaaaahhh! – Uruha resmungou enquanto ajeitava os fios de cabelo loiro. Sentia-se impaciente. – Oh, lembrei!

Saltou da cama e correu para o canto onde colocara a mochila.

– Quatro minutos, Yuu-chan! – abriu o bolso maior e começou a vasculhar em busca de algo. Não encontrou. – Três minutos, Yuuuuuuu. – abriu um dos bolsos menores. Fuçou entre as coisas que trouxera, mas não encontrou ali também. – Aoi, dois minutos! Tô falando sério! – então lembrou-se que estava no compartimento lateral da mochila. Abriu o zíper e foi a primeira coisa que viu: um vidro de hidratante para o corpo. Óleo. Já que não tinha lubrificante, aquilo serviria. – Um minuto!! Eu vou...

Ficou em pé e voltou-se no exato instante em que Aoi voltava para o quarto, afobado. Ia dizer algo, mas calou-se ao perceber o objeto nas mãos do loiro. Uruha riu:

– A necessidade é a mãe da invenção. – olhou pra cima – Ou algo assim. Vem.

Sentou-se na cama e bateu no colchão. Aoi sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Uruha segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, depois de soltar o hidratante:

– Yuu-chan, porque está fazendo isso? Não precisa ficar com medo do que vai acontecer.

– Ee? Quem disse que eu tô com medo?!

– Você está me escapando desde ontem. A fome e o cansaço até entendo. Mas as desculpas estão ficando fracas.

– Não foi uma desculpa.

– Foi sim. Seremos amantes e vamos fazer isso por muitas, muitas, muuuuuuitas manhãs. Você não precisa se preocupar com higiene pessoal em cada uma delas.

O moreno não respondeu. Mas também não desviou os olhos.

– Sei que você não é virgem, porque somos amigos e acompanhei alguns de seus casos amorosos. Então não te entendo.

Aoi respirou fundo: – Não é isso. Eu só... Só... Esperei tanto por esse momento. Você é diferente, Kou. Você é especial.

O loiro derreteu-se todo. Um sorriso bobo tomou conta da face andrógena e pra disfarçar a vulnerabilidade que o atingiu, fez uma piadinha:

– Claro que sou diferente. Sou hom... oh! – Takashima arregalou os olhos enviesados. Acabara de matar a charada – Eu sou homem. É isso, não é, Aoi? Você só teve namoradas! Por isso está tão preocupado!

Yuu ficou sério, com expressão carregada:

– E se eu fizer algo errado?

Uruha riu.

– Vamos fazer assim: eu digo o que deve fazer, okkei? Você não se sentirá tão inseguro. Confie em mim e deixe tudo comigo.

– Hn. – o tatuador sorriu, visivelmente aliviado.

– Yoshi. – Uruha foi se afastando até sentar-se encostado contra os travesseiros. Encolheu as pernas e sorriu largamente – Tire a roupa.

O coração de Aoi disparou: – Nani? Assim, do nada?

Uruha cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça: – Claro. Não será tão divertido se ficarmos vestidos, baka.

Yuu obedeceu. Começou pela camiseta do pijama. Sentiu os olhos do amante acompanhando seus movimentos. Jogou a peça no chão. Uruha olhou fixamente para o corpo do moreno. Observou cada detalhe, como se tentasse memorizá-lo. Yuu não demorou muito, ou perderia a coragem. Um tanto desconfortável começou a tirar a calça do pijama.

Uruha passou a língua pelos lábios. Aoi estava se despindo com movimentos lentos, parecendo pouco a vontade, mas sabia que aquilo mudaria a partir que a intimidade deles aumentasse.

Quando ficou apenas com a boxer, sugeriu:

– Por que não tira as suas também?

– Ie, Yuu-chan. O combinado foi eu orientar. Então apenas me obedeça, okkei? Agora a cueca.

Aoi engoliu saliva, enquanto os dedos trêmulos seguraram a peça pela bainha e começaram a deslizá-la para baixo. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e levantou o quadril para facilitar a tarefa. Em segundos a peça jazia caída ao chão. Imediatamente notou os olhos de Kou fixos em uma parte do seu corpo, uma das partes mais íntimas. Resistiu à vontade de cobrir-se.

– Kou...

– Yuu-chan, você é lindo. Quero tanto tocá-lo... – o elogio encheu o moreno de felicidade, que logo sumiu ao ouvir as próximas palavras. – Mas não farei isso. Quero que você se toque.

– Nani? – perguntou confuso.

– Quero ver você fazendo isso por mim, Yuu-chan.

E pra deixar bem claro, Uruha saiu de sua cômoda posição e engatinhou até o amante. Tomou uma das mãos entre as suas e a guiou para o seu membro, fazendo com que fechasse os dedos. Em seguida começou a mover a mão para cima e para baixo.

– Assim... – soltou a mão ao ter a certeza que Aoi não pararia os movimentos, continuando a se masturbar sozinho.

Satisfeito, Uruha assistiu a cena erótica. Aoi deslizava a mão cada vez mais rápido pelo pênis que começava a ficar ereto, mantendo os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Não podia negar que saber-se observado era uma sensação estranha. Estranha, porém estimulante. Mordeu os lábios com força, querendo controlar-se.

Uruha percebeu e sorriu safado:

– Geme pra mim, Yuu. Não se contenha. Quero ver e ouvir você fazendo isso pra mim.

O moreno obedeceu. Permitiu que os gemidos altos escapassem-lhe dos lábios.

– Kou... – murmurou entre ofegos.

Se conhecendo bem, Aoi sabia quando ir mais rápido ou mais devagar. Conhecia o próprio corpo. Já se masturbara antes, mas nunca com platéia e isso lhe confundia os sentidos. O prazer nascia no próprio membro e corria por seu corpo aumentando a medida em que sabia que gozaria. Querendo evitar isso, foi diminuindo os movimentos.

– Ah, ah... Nada disso. – outra vez Uruha fechou a mão sobre a de Yuu e continuou com os movimentos, aumentando a velocidade ao invés de deixar diminuir. Ignorou os protestos do próprio corpo. Sentia-se excitado com o que faziam, seu pênis pulsava preso nas roupas que ainda não tirara.

O moreno entreabriu os olhos:

– Kou... Eu vou...

– Eu sei. Eu quero.

Yuu fechou os olhos e entregou-se a estimulação do loiro, que continuou a fricção. Uruha notou as pequenas gotas que escapavam, e levou um dedo a glande, brincando com a região, experiente na arte de causar prazer. Aoi gemeu ofegante, sem ter mais pensamentos lógicos, ergueu o quadril e começou a se mover ao ritmo da mão de Kouyou. Faltava pouco para que Yuu se rendesse. E o ápice veio quando a outra mão de Uruha tocou na coxa de Aoi, uma região muito sensível. Foi um toque singelo, mas poderoso o bastante para fazer o moreno gozar e expelir sua semente em um jato que lambuzou a mão de ambos.

– URU... – Aoi gemeu alto, com os olhos cerrados e o coração descompassado. Abriu os olhos ao sentir o loiro puxando-lhe a mão. Encarou-o apenas para receber de volta uma mirada safada, enquanto Uruha levava sua mão à boca e lambia o sêmen. Via seus dedos um a um, sumindo dentro dos lábios sensuais para ressurgir em seguida, limpos e úmidos de saliva.

Ao fim da tarefa, Yuu já estava mais refeito. Uruha libertou-lhe a mão e começou a tirar o próprio pijama, sem dizer nada. Retirou a blusa e a calça, para jogá-las ao chão. Aoi assistia em expectativa e ansiedade. Cada segundo estavam mais perto de consumar aquele namoro, e já não se sentia tão nervoso. Começava a relaxar e a ficar a vontade naquela intimidade.

Então restava apenas a cueca preta. Peça logo descartada. Uruha sorriu bem relaxado, como se já tivesse tirado a roupa diante de Yuu uma centena de vezes antes.

– Gosta...? – o loiro perguntou ao perceber Aoi lhe fitando encantado.

O moreno aproximou-se mais. Tocou o corpo magro, quase com idolatria, sentia-se como se alcançasse um sonho a muito almejado. Respondendo a um impulso, passou a mão livre pela nuca de Uruha e puxou-o para um beijo. Os corpos se tocaram nus por completo, pela primeira vez. E foi muito melhor do que podiam esperar. Uruha entregou-se ao beijo, aproveitando para deslizar a mão pelo corpo jovem e esguio do amante. Começaram a se acariciar, sem pressa ou afobação. Queriam se conhecer, se familiarizar.

As mãos de Uruha se tornaram mais ousadas, mais atrevidas. Aoi suspirou quando Uruha abandonou seus lábios e abocanhou seu pescoço, sugando e chupando, desejando deixar uma marca, um sinal de sua propriedade. Yuu gemeu alto, indefeso perante os lábios que o devoravam.

Uruha se animou com a reação e sensibilidade do moreno. Desceu mais um pouco e, ainda mordendo e lambendo, alcançou o peito arrepiado. Sem hesitar abocanhou um mamilo, sentindo o pequeno botão enrijecer sob sua língua.

Aquilo teve um imediato efeito no amante. Aoi ofegou e se contorceu, como se a caricia o deixasse maluco e Uruha tivesse encontrado outro de seus pontos sensíveis. O loiro abocanhou o outro, divertindo-se em ver como o corpo de Aoi estremecia embaixo do seu.

Haviam se deitado sem que percebessem, e em determinado ponto os membros de ambos, eretos no limite, se tocaram. O prazer foi tão grande que pareceu um choque. Aoi quase gritou, Uruha trincou os dentes gemendo longamente.

– Gomen Yuu-chan... – Uruha gemeu de olhos fechados – Quero você, preciso de você.

Aoi gemeu. Captou as palavras, não processou seu significado. Tinha apenas a sensação agradável que era os dois corpos em contato, as peles se roçando. Era tão bom, e era com Uruha, sua grande paixão.

– Cansei das preliminares... – Uruha sussurrou no ouvido de seu amante. O moreno respirou mais fundo, mal registrando o momento em que suas pernas foram afastadas com certa urgência, e o loiro depositou seu corpo sobre si, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Ansioso Uruha guiou o próprio membro a entradinha apertada e... Quase praguejou. Não podia fazer aquilo a seco!

Sentiu vontade de se chutar pela mancada que quase dera. Afastou-se e esticou a mão para pegar o hidratante. Aoi estranhou a ausência do peso, abriu os olhos e viu Uruha destampando o vidro de óleo para o corpo. Estendeu a mão na direção do loiro.

O mais alto compreendeu a intenção. Sorriu em antecipação para em seguida virar uma quantidade razoável do óleo na mão de Yuu, que se ergueu um pouco se apoiando num dos cotovelos.

Uruha fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão de dedos esguios e cuidadosos envolverem seu pênis, começando a deslizar e espalhar o óleo por toda a extensão do falo inchado e duro, excitado ao máximo.

O toque era leve e delicado, com uma pressão prazerosa, sem estimular demais e sim na medida certa. Além de esparramar o pseudo-lubrificante, Aoi lhe masturbava querendo dar lhe prazer. Mordeu os lábios porque a sensação era perfeita.

Logo ofegos e gemidos escaparam dos lábios de Uruha. Por um segundo ele se perdeu naquelas sensações, mas logo abriu os olhos. Segurou a mão de Yuu, impedindo-o de continuar com as carícias. O moreno lhe olhou de forma interrogativa.

– Ainda não. Quero você, Yuu-chan. – explicou com os olhos brilhantes, quase febris. – Depois a gente pode brincar muito...

Novamente Uruha abriu as pernas de Aoi e acomodou-se buscando a melhor posição. Aproximou o pênis já lubrificado da entrada apertada e começou a se forçar, com calma, tentando vencer a barreira natural.

Aoi fechou os olhos com força. Percebia que Uruha estava sendo cuidadoso e preocupado, mas isso não diminuía a dor em nada. Ele não era inocente, sabia que doeria, só não desconfiara do quanto...

– Relaxa... – Uruha pediu ao ver a expressão tensa, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos do moreno fechavam-se em seus braços, apertando com força, numa forma de extravasar.

– Hn... – Aoi tentou obrigar seu corpo a relaxar, mas não conseguiu.

Preocupado, Kou parou de penetrá-lo e respirou fundo. Não queria que aquele fosse um ato sofrido para o amante, queria que fosse bom para ambos. Talvez não devesse ter deixado as preliminares de lado. Se não fosse tão afoito...

Mas era tarde, pra parar. Compensaria depois.

– Gomen. – sussurrou – Prometo que fica melhor.

Yuu balançou a cabeça: – Vai, confio em você. – afirmou com a voz um tanto tremida.

Uruha apertou os lábios e recomeçou a penetrar o amante. Forçou o corpo invadindo o canal apertado, quase perdendo a razão ao sentir seu membro sendo envolvido e pressionado. Era bom demais!

Quando já estava totalmente dentro dele, parou de se mover, apenas observando a face pálida, permeada de gotículas de suor.

– Yuu-chan... Daijobu?

– H-hai. Só... Espera um... Minuto, okkei? – pediu baixinho. Sentia que se Uruha mexesse agora, acabaria chorando de dor. Talvez fosse meio frouxo, mas a verdade é que aquilo doía um bocado!

Uruha concordou com a cabeça. Abaixou-se e tomou os lábios do moreno, beijando-o com sofreguidão, enlouquecendo com o friozinho do piercing de Aoi. Uma das mãos livres abandonou o quadril magro e dirigiu-se para o membro que, apesar de tudo, continuava rijo demonstrando que a excitação não se fora.

– Eu não queria machucá-lo. – o ator afirmou parando o beijo e começando a masturbar o amante, deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo. Aquilo ajudou a distrair da dor, fazendo com que Aoi gemesse baixo.

– Aa...

– Gomen...

O tatuador abriu os olhos e fitou seu amante. Viu arrependimento sincero nas íris nubladas de prazer. Notou que o loiro se continha, apenas para não machucá-lo mais. Sentiu-se um pouco mal, mais fresco que uma garotinha.

Resolvendo-se, Aoi mexeu-se primeiro. Deu uma rebolada não tão suave, mostrando que estava disposto a mais ação. Uruha gemeu extasiado, mas ainda perguntou:

– Tem certeza...?

Aoi não respondeu. Moveu o quadril novamente, mandando embora o medo e, de quebra, a sanidade de Uruha. O loiro segurou firmemente os quadris do moreno e acompanhou com um suave movimento de vai-e-vem que o elevou ao céu. A consciência de estar se movendo dentro do corpo apertado era algo que nunca poderia ter imaginado. O corpo de Aoi. Seu Aoi.

Os movimentos de ambos foram se intensificando, ganhando mais ritmo e velocidade. Pouco a pouco a dor inicial ia diminuindo a ponto de Aoi quase esquecê-la. Agora queria apenas acompanhar a cadência do amante.

A fricção dos corpos estimulava o membro do moreno, e era como se o tatuador ainda estivesse sendo acariciado. Não continha mais os gemidos, assim como Uruha que puxava o ar com força e exalava-o com sons ofegantes e inteligíveis.

Então Uruha afundou-se por completo, penetrando todo o pênis e alcançando a próstata de Aoi. Surpreso pela sensação, o moreno gritou extasiado pela intensidade do prazer.

– Uru... – gemeu – Mais...

O loiro obedeceu ao pedido. Recomeçou com as estocadas em ritmo frenético, selvagem, que balançava a cama, mas conseguindo encontrar aquele ponto tão sensível outra vez. Aoi gritou de novo. E de novo, até que o prazer foi demais pra suportar e ele teve um orgasmo, gozando e lambuzando o ventre de ambos.

Uruha também teve um orgasmo, quase ao mesmo tempo, e numa última estocada gozou dentro do corpo do amante, inundando-o com seu sêmen. Gemeu alto, deixando o corpo desabar sobre Aoi.

Ambos respiravam rápido, tendo o corpo anestesiado pelas sensações. Fora o primeiro orgasmo juntos, e fora intenso. Uruha nunca sentira aquela urgência antes, com seus outros amantes. E compreendeu que provavelmente não sentiria aquilo com mais ninguém...

– Aishiteiru Yuu-chan... – declarou-se em voz melosa enquanto rolava para o lado.

Aoi sorriu, esticou a mão e fez um carinho na face andrógena:

– Atashimo.

Uruha respondeu o sorriso e pegou a mão do amante, começando a beijá-la com carinho. O moreno fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e se deixando levar pela sensação de paz, de estar com a pessoa amada. Ia ficando assim, recuperando o fôlego e aproveitando o momento quando ouviu uma risadinha safada. Não teve tempo de fazer nada. O ator lhe segurou pelo quadril, obrigando-o a virar-se e ficar com a barriga contra o lençol. Em segundos foi quase esmagado pelo corpo de Uruha que deitou sobre si, procurando uma posição cômoda.

– Eu disse... A gente pode brincar muito hoje, Yuu-chan.

Aoi não disse nada. Fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu Uruha morder seu ombro, enquanto a mão guiava o membro já desperto para sua entrada. Ainda teve um último pensamento nos amigos, que iam esperar um bocado.

Mal sabia Yuu, que Uruha e Miyavi já tinham acertado aquele dia para distrair os seus morenos...

oOo

Kai começou a despertar lentamente. Tentou espreguiçar-se, mas não conseguiu. Estava envolvido pelos braços de alguém... Um tanto assustado abriu os olhos fitando Miyavi, e o rapaz das tatuagens tinha os olhos bem abertos fixos em sua face...

Continua...

**Notas pra quem teve paciência, coragem e sangue-frio de chegar até aqui:**

1-Eu disse que eu não sei escrever lemon. U.U Mas calma, esse vai ser o único da fic. O.o Hum, acho que vai ser o único de Visual Kei... XD~

Ah, onegai... Pedradas machucam! #desvia#

2-Desisti de cobrar atualização da Litha. Juro pela faixa do Reita que tentei com todas as minhas forças, mas aquela Hidra é dura na queda... ¬¬

3-Obrigado a todas que me explicaram sobre a teoria do L. Eu não fazia idéia, mas devia saber que tinha que ser coisa tosca made man. Então, de acordo com essa teoria, o Volume do Ruki é maior do que do Myv e do Ruka... Hum... Tenho dúvidas da infalibilidade dessa teoria... Enfim... Ela ficou totalmente fora do contexto do jeito que eu coloquei na fic. K'so.

**Até a próxima**! Ah, já adianto: naum vai ter lemon MxK, não temam! XD~

O dia MxK será um retorno à proposta inicial da fic, comédia, comédia e zuação. Agora é a vez de sacanear com o Miyavi! #rola#

Ah, eu não vou mais ao show do LM.C

Estou no fundo do poço. Só me deixem aqui, apodrecendo deprimida por mais algum tempo... Ç.Ç


	11. Aproveitando o dia Parte II

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Close to you  
**Sinopse**: Um guitarrista, um ator, um tatuador e um estudante universitário. Pessoas tão diferentes, com um ponto em comum: o sonho de liberdade.  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi, outros  
**Ship**: MxK, AxUxA  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: comédia romântica, drama (leve), lemon  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot baseado no filme "Eurotrip", mas não é tão non sense quanto o filme, título inspirado em uma Love Song da banda The Carpenters.

* * *

**Close to you  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte X  
Aproveitando o dia – Parte II**

**Miyavi e Kai**

Kai começou a despertar lentamente. Tentou espreguiçar-se, mas não conseguiu. Estava envolvido pelos braços de alguém... Um tanto assustado abriu os olhos fitando Miyavi, e o rapaz das tatuagens tinha os olhos bem abertos fixos em sua face...

- - - - - - - - -

– Ohayo! – Miyavi o cumprimentou com uma animação acima da média.

– Oo. – Kai resmungou em resposta. O sorriso, sua característica marcante, não estava presente nos belos lábios. O guitarrista intuiu o perigo. Abriu os braços e libertou seu companheiro de viagem que se levantou da cama e rumou silencioso pro banheiro.

Miyavi sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto.

– Oh não. Aquele era o olhar de um nerd irritado... – riu baixinho. Mesmo que Kai tivesse um surto psicótico e brigasse com ele, teria valido a pena. Cada segundo daquela noite teria valido a pena. Tê-lo adormecido e entregue, em seus braços...

Com um sorriso bobo levantou-se da cama. Foi até o canto onde deixara a mochila e começou a procurar uma roupa para tirar o pijama. Tinha acabado de achar uma menos amarrotada quando o moreninho saiu do banheiro. Evitava olhar na direção do mais alto.

Menos alegre do que quando acordara, Miyavi foi pro banheiro. Tentou não pensar naquela reação amuada. Porque, se ruminasse muito, chegaria à conclusão de que Kai estava tão aborrecido por achar sua proximidade algo ruim. E se Kai realmente achava aquilo, suas chances de algo mais eram remotas...

Saiu do banheiro já trocado e pronto pra enfrentar o dia. Descobriu Yutaka também vestido, ajeitando as coisas na grande mochila.

– Vamos tomar café? – perguntou com um sorriso, tentando arrancar outro do estudante. Fracassou.

– Hn. – foi a resposta rápida e indiferente de Kai.

Seguiram silenciosos para o andar do restaurante, cheio de hóspedes naquele horário. Acharam uma mesa vaga e iniciaram a primeira refeição do dia.

A atitude atípica começava a contagiar o rapaz das tatuagens. Certo, passara de seus limites costumeiros, mas não era pro moreninho estar tão aborrecido! Se sentiria tão ultrajado assim, só por terem dividido a mesma cama?

– Kai...? – quando percebeu estava chamando o nome do outro. O estudante parou de comer e o fitou, aguardando que falasse alguma coisa. Diante do olhar sério e interrogativo, Miyavi murchou – Nandemo nai.

Yutaka ainda observou o outro japonês por um segundo, antes de abaixar a cabeça e continuar a tomar seu café.

Fizeram todo o lanche em um silêncio sepulcral. E Miyavi mudou sua escala de medida. Decididamente sua paixão secreta (não tão secreta assim) não agia como um nerd irritado. Nunca, antes, vira o moreninho se portar de forma tão séria. Nem mesmo quando o assunto era o pai autoritário e a detestada faculdade de Administração. Pela primeira vez se arrependeu do passo ousado, e achou que talvez não tivesse valido tanto assim.

Quando terminaram, Kai lançou um olhar impaciente em direção à entrada. Miyavi intuiu que ele estava esperando que os outros dois japoneses viessem:

– Eto... Kai-chan? – chamou.

– Nani? – Kai soou distraído.

– Kou-chan pediu pra gente enrolar esse dia.

Só então o estudante prestou atenção no que seu companheiro de aventuras dizia:

– Como assim? – ficou levemente confuso. – Pra que enrolar?

Miyavi sorriu:

– Os pombinhos querem um pouco de tempo pra se aproveitarem um do outro. – soou bem safado. Mas era a intenção.

– Ah... – Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas sacando a insinuação. Mordeu os lábios enquanto pensava na questão. Acabou dando de ombros – Então passaremos outra noite aqui...

– Melhor aqui que perdido na estrada ou na boléia de um caminhão! – Miyavi recostou-se na cadeira. – O que me diz de uma volta na cidade?

O moreninho desviou os olhos parecendo desconfortável e Ishihara teve vontade de bater a cabeça na mesa até desmaiar. Kai nunca ficara desconfortável em sua presença. Por mais inconveniente que fossem as suas piadas. Tinha que consertar sua mancada antes que a situação se complicasse!

– Onegai? – insistiu. O estudante acabou concordando com um aceno de cabeça, pra alegria de Miyavi – Vamos andar por aí, e pegar uma praia.

– Okkei. Antes isso que ficar aqui o dia todo.

Então se levantaram da mesa e foram saindo, lado a lado. Pra variar, Miyavi não perdeu a chance:

– Aposto o CD novo do Gackt que Uru dá um trato no Aoi... – lançou, implorando pra toda sua presença de espírito quebrar aquele clima estranho entre os dois.

– Miyavi! – Kai exclamou sem parecer indignado de verdade.

O mais alto levantou os olhos e começou a contar nos dedos:

– Se me lembro bem faz dois anos que Yuu foi chutado pela moça da cafeteria... – olhou pra Kai – Você não espera que Uru desista de tirar esse atraso, não é?

– Eu espero que você desista de comentar essas intimidades!

– Hidoi! E como sugere que eu me divirta? – perguntou manhoso.

– Não vou apostar com você. – Kai enfiou a mão no bolso enquanto aguardavam o elevador chegar. Miyavi ia suspirar quando ouviu uma risadinha baixa. Olhou pro garoto ao seu lado, flagrando Kai a rir com os olhos fechados – Eu perderia. Aquele pervertido do Uruha vai acabar com o Aoi.

Aliviado, Miyavi acompanhou o riso: – Então o que me diz: aposto que o Aoi fica três dias sem sentar direito!

Kai estendeu a mão e rebateu: – Três dias? Bota uma semana aí.

– Tá apostado! – Miyavi aceitou o aperto de mão. Sentiu-se feliz, feliz. Não pela brincadeira, mas porque Kai estava começando a voltar a ser ele mesmo. Jurou que, na primeira oportunidade, pediria desculpas pelo que fizera durante a noite. E pensaria mil vezes antes de agir impulsivamente outra vez. Bem, pelo menos tentaria... – Antes de irmos vou enfiar mais camisinhas por baixo da porta deles. Precaução...

Kai não teve tempo de se indignar. A porta do elevador se abriu e eles entraram. Era a vez deles de aproveitar o dia.

**oOo**

Miyavi cumpriu sua ameaça. Quando passaram pela porta do quarto dos amantes, enfiou algumas camisinhas pelo vão, fazendo questão de que Kai registrasse em umas duas fotos.

– Eu queria ser uma mosquinha pra ver a cara do Aoi quando eles acharem isso. – o guitarrista não continha a alegria pela pegadinha enquanto desciam pelo elevador.

– Mas se fosse uma mosquinha, ia ver outras coisas além da cara do Aoi... – Kai afirmou distraído.

– Ah... E não seria ruim... – o rapaz de cabelos azuis respondeu sacana, com a mão no queixo.

– Não acredito que ouvi isso! – e ao responder Kai não sabia se ficava indignado ou achava graça

– Tô brincando, Kai-chan. – cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, passando pela porta aberta do elevador quando atingiram o saguão – Não quero ver nada do que aqueles dois cobrem com as roupas.

– Ah...

– Por quê? Você quer? – provocou.

– Claro que não! – Kai olhou para o companheiro antes de revelar – Eu já vi...

O mais alto se arrepiou todo. Arregalou os olhos antes de interrogar com total incredulidade:

– NANI? Já viu?! Qual dos dois? Quando? Onde? Como?!

Sorrindo, Yutaka balançou a cabeça e não respondeu. Saiu do hotel indo esperar o companheiro na calçada. Miyavi apertou as sobrancelhas e fez um bico:

– Aposto que foi o Uruha... Aquele tarado. Deixa estar que eu me acerto com ele...

Saiu pisando duro indo se encontrar com Kai no lado de fora. Pedindo informações pras pessoas na rua conseguiram chegar a uma filial internacional do banco que Yutaka usava. Sorte que Acapulco era uma cidade turística que recebia visitantes de toda parte do globo.

Primeiro cambiaram algum dinheiro, por garantia. Não seria agradável chegar em um estabelecimento como em Ciudad de Ocaso e não ter moeda nacional pra gastar. Depois Kai fez um saque em sua conta bancária. Durante o café, entre os vários pensamentos que tivera, lhe passara pela cabeça que seria bom fazer aquilo, caso o pai lhe descobrisse, fato que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. E o homem iria bloquear sua conta. Era melhor se prevenir.

Se conseguisse concluir a viagem antes de ser pego, tanto melhor. Só precisava depositar o dinheiro outra vez.

– E agora? – Miyavi perguntou ao sair da agência.

– Praia?

– YOSHI! – o guitarrista vibrou. Pensava que seria uma chance e tanto de ver o moreninho em trajes de banho, espalhar óleo bronzeador pelo corpo magro, tomá-lo nos braços e... Quase se chutou. Nada de passos ousados. Tinha que se controlar. Yutaka voltava aos poucos a ser mais espontâneo... Melhor não arriscar.

Estavam caminhando pela larga calçada, admirando a arquitetura mexicana, tão diferente da japonesa. O clima era igualmente diferente. O calor era alto logo cedo. Havia turistas andando de um lado pro outro, metidos em maiôs e sungas multicoloridos.

Miyavi sentiu-se muito bem, de estar ali com Kai. O pedido de Uruha fora oportuno não apenas para o ator loiro, mas também pro guitarrista. Sentia que podia ficar ali pra sempre...

– Ei, Miyavi! – Kai chamou.

Só então o mais alto notou seu companheiro parado em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja. Voltou sobre os próprios passos:

– Nani?

Com um olhar estranho, Kai apontou:

– Olha isso...

O rapaz de cabelos azuis desviou o olhar. Deixou o queixo cair e quase praguejou. Observou o CD exposto. O encarte exibia seis jovens vestidos com uniformes escolares. O nome da banda estava exposto bem grande: "RBD".

– Caralho! – Miyavi exclamou surpreso.

– Não era uma guerrilha! Nem uma manifestação – Kai afirmou – Era um show! Dessa banda!

O guitarrista jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou.

– Masaka! E como foi que a gente entrou no show sem pagar o ingresso? E toda aquela bebida que rolou? Agora as coisas fazem sentido!

– Sei lá. – Kai ainda observava o CD – Talvez fosse uma apresentação pública... Não me pergunte.

– Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nesses caras.

– O que não surpreende. Eles devem fazer sucesso só aqui no México.

– Hn. – Miyavi olhou pra cima, analisando a placa da loja. – Parece uma loja especializada em música.

– Ei, Miyavi... – Kai chamou o companheiro – Vou comprar esse CD pro Uruha. Ele gostou tanto!

Miyavi concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ambos entraram na loja e logo foram recepcionados por um rapaz muito simpático e prestativo. Quando saíram, Kai levava não apenas o CD, mas o DVD com um Live na cidade do Rio de Janeiro no Brasil. E Miyavi carregava um violão novo.

– Tenho certeza que Uruha vai adorar esses presentes! – o mais alto afirmou, acarinhando sua nova aquisição – E os violões aqui custam muito barato!

– Eu li em algum lugar que o México é um dos lideres na exportação dos melhores violões. Faz parte da cultura do país.

– Grande! Vamos à praia agora?

– Hai, hai.

Rapidamente conseguiram encontrar uma das praias de Acapulco. E o lugar era tão bonito, que ficaram alguns minutos apenas admirando, sem fôlego a paisagem. Então Miyavi apontou mais para a direita deles.

– Ali parece bom. Vá pra lá, guardar o lugar. Vou ver se encontro cadeiras pra alugar. E um guarda-sol.

Kai obedeceu, pegando o violão e o colocando no ombro. Meia hora depois o outro japonês voltando com os objetos que fora buscar. Miyavi vestia um short estampado de vermelho, amarelo e branco, e estava sem camisa.

– Ninguém entendia o que eu falava. – explicou com um bico. Então estendeu um short estampado de azul, verde e cinza pro estudante – Tem um banheiro público naquela direção. Você pode se trocar.

– Arigatou! – Kai pegou a peça de roupa e sorriu. – Precisamos de protetor solar. Eu vou comprar e aproveito pra trocar.

– Hn.

Foi a vez do moreninho sair em busca do produto. Quando voltou, já de short e sem camisa, encontrou Miyavi sentado em sua cadeira, esticado que nem um lagarto ao sol, com uma latinha de cerveja gelada nas mãos. Outra fora depositada sobre a cadeira vazia, que estava debaixo do grande e colorido guarda-sol.

– Aqui está. – entregou o protetor para o rapaz de cabelos azuis e pegou a latinha, abrindo-a. – Não acha melhor sentar-se debaixo do guarda-sol? – deu um gole no líquido gelado que desceu gostoso, refrescante.

– Ie. Quero pegar uma corzinha. – largou a latinha e começou a passar o creme pelo corpo.

Kai tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça e acendeu um, observando enquanto Miyavi se protegia:

– Ei, essa é nova, não é? – apontou uma das tatuagens – Quando fez?

– Finalmente notou! – o guitarrista abriu um sorrizão – Fiz na sexta que a gente combinou essa viagem.

– Ficou boa.

– Arigatou! Já tô pensando em pedir outra pro Aoi...

– Louco! – Kai recriminou com um sorriso.

Então Miyavi arremessou o protetor solar para Kai, pegou o violão e reclinou-se na cadeira, começando a tirar umas notas do instrumento, afinando-o de acordo com a necessidade. Envolvendo-se pelo clima gostoso, meio preguiçoso, Kai recostou-se na cadeira, e deixou-se levar, intuindo que o dia seria bem curto...

Aproveitando o clima ameno Miyavi fixou os olhos nas ondas tranqüilas que se quebravam na areia fina e branca. Chamou baixinho, como quem não quer nada:

– Kai-chan...?

– Nani?

– Gomen nasai.

O moreninho piscou e não respondeu.

**oOo**

– Yo, Kai-chan! – Uruha acenou, chamando a atenção do moreninho – Parece que não te vejo há décadas! – sorriu.

Kai sorriu de volta, atravessando o restaurante do hotel e indo encontrar-se com o ator. Era horário do jantar. Ele voltara da praia há pouco tempo e tomara banho. Deixara Miyavi no quarto, indeciso sobre ir comer ou não.

– Uru! – o moreninho estendeu um pacote para o amigo – Presente...

Kou sorriu cheio de felicidade e pegou o pacote.

– Arigatou! – rasgou o papel de modo ansioso. Os olhos brilharam ao reconhecer o encarte – É uma banda? Não são guerrilheiros...?

– Não. E como você gostou tanto...

– Eu adorei! Amei a coreografia! Arigatou, Kai-chan.

– E como foi o seu dia? – o estudante perguntou, mais pra ser educado, enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira.

– Muito frutífero e satisfatório... – Kou riu – E o seu?

O moreninho piscou:

– Ne... Eu queria conversar um pouco com você... Podemos...?

Uruha franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o tom de voz quase hesitante:

– Claro. O que foi que Ishihara fez agora?

Muito surpreso pela perspicácia do ator, Kai arregalou os olhos. Mas ao invés de responder piscou rápido algumas vezes e apontou a entrada do restaurante:

– Kou-chan... O que você fez com o Aoi?!

Uruha olhou também. O outro moreno vinha caminhando devagar, com uma expressão de pouquíssimos amigos e passos duros, quase mecânicos. Demorou o dobro do tempo pra chegar à mesa. E atraiu olhares curiosos dos outros hóspedes.

– Yuu-chan, pensei que fosse jantar no quarto...

O tatuador abaixou-se devagar e tentou sentar na cadeira sem gemer. Mas um som abafado escapou-lhe dos lábios.

– Preciso de ar fresco. – respondeu com péssimo humor.

– Aoi... – Kai tentou ficar sério. Fracassou. – Você parecia o Robocop!

Fulminando o moreninho com o olhar, Yuu fez um sinal para o garçom. Então sua expressão se desanuviou e ele riu:

– Por falar em Robocop... – apontou a entrada do restaurante. Kai e Uruha olharam também. E riram tanto que lágrimas se juntaram nos cantos dos olhos.

Miyavi vinha ainda mais devagar que Aoi, com os braços meio levantados e as pernas mais separadas que o normal. A expressão brincalhona estava séria.

– Kai-chan – Uruha perguntou entre as risadas – Você fez o Miyavi de uke hoje?

O estudante corou antes de responder também rindo: – Ie! Ele teve a brilhante idéia de deitar direto no sol pra pegar uma cor... Ele tá todo assado e vermelho! O protetor não adiantou nada.

Uruha jogou a cabeça pra trás e quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir:

– Parece um camarão!

– Camarão é a mãe! – Ishihara resmungou com um bico. Abaixou-se devagar e gemeu ao sentar. Sua pele toda ardia só de roçar no tecido das roupas. Colocar a calça comprida fora um suplício. Mas ele não queria ficar sozinho no quarto, mesmo correndo o risco de ser a piada da noite.

Uruha não conseguia parar de rir, assim como Aoi. Kai fez um esforço pra ser solidário ao sofrimento do guitarrista. Conseguiu por um tempo, até Uruha, escandaloso como sempre, quase gritar:

– Obrigado pelas camisinhas! Foram muito úteis! – e acertou um tapão nas costas de Miyavi. O tatuado trincou os dentes e bateu a testa no tampo da mesa:

– URUHA! SUA PUTA DESGRAÇADA! – ardeu tanto que não conseguiu pronunciar outras ofensas.

Os três japoneses riram muito, sabendo que era raro o tatuado se dar tão mal. Tinham que aproveitar a oportunidade e se vingar de todas as vezes que Miyavi os atazanava. Era uma ótima forma de terminar aquele dia tão bem aproveitado...

**Continua...**

Esse capítulo não tem nenhum equivalente no filme. Acho que por isso ficou estranho. Judiei do Miyavi, né? #rola# E do Aoi, de quebra!


End file.
